Faire envie aux affamés
by Juste D
Summary: 6x02 - Après avoir lancé la cuisson de ses lasagnes aux légumes, tout dérape. Carol se retrouve dans son élément et gère l'attaque des Wolves d'une main de maître, comme elle sait si bien le faire...Comment cela va-t-il finir ? Ou n'est-ce que le commencement ?
1. Carl

**Hey, vous êtes là !**

 **Ca faisait longtemps, non ?! Pour moi, oui... Mais parce que j'ai pris mon temps, et le prendrai encore. Et puis parce qu'après Les Yeux Vitreux, même si ce texte était maladroit, trop rapide et pas assez explicite (faut que j'arrête de croire que tout le monde entend les voix qui sont dans ma tête, je sais), j'avais envie de retrouver Emma, savoir comment elle allait. Si elle allait tout court. Mais je n'étais plus si pressée. Et puis faut dire que j'ai beaucoup lu de vos fabuleuses histoires à vous surtout... et que c'était bien et que je continuerai aussi.**

 **Alors voici la suite des Yeux Vitreux, un genre de reprise du moins...**

 **L'univers et les personnages de Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas et ne me rapportent aucun bénéfice pécunier... ni même Daryl D...**

 **Nous voila donc à la saison 6, fin du terrible épisode 2...**

* * *

Carl ouvre le four, et sort le plat brulant qu'il dispose devant Emma. Elle est assise en face de lui, au comptoir de la cuisine, le regardant faire en silence…

Elle ne semble plus essoufflée mais son coeur bat encore d'émotion à l'intérieur.

Voir ce garçon s'affairer, de façon si normale, si posée en apparence, l'aide à se calmer, à se dire qu'elle a encore rêvé, que rien de ce qui s'est produit, de ce qu'elle a fait, n'est réel. Que le sang noir qui sèche déjà sur son tee-shirt n'est pas réel.

Elle le regarde faire. C'est tout. Il l'a regardée entrer dans la maison alors qu'il posait la lettre d'Enid sur le comptoir. Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet, la laissant s'asseoir sur la chaise haute. Elle a bien vu le papier mais ne l'interroge pas du regard, ne lui demande rien. Elle ne veut même pas savoir, puisque cela ne la regarde a priori pas. Il se confiera s'il a envie de parler. Elle ne brusque rien.

Elle, elle a juste envie de lui dire merci. C'est le seul mot qu'elle a envie de prononcer, qu'elle éprouve le besoin de prononcer. Le reste de sa vie n'a pas besoin de mot.

Depuis qu'elle est ici, Emma a rompu avec la solitude qui faisait tout son quotidien depuis des semaines. Dorénavant, elle se contente, elle se nourrit, d'observer les gens vivre autour d'elle et elle les suit en silence. Eux s'accommodent de son mutisme, ou pas. Soit ils finissent par l'ignorer, par ne pas l'intégrer ; soit ils font, pour la majorité d'entre eux finalement, naturellement la conversation. C'est humain de remplir le silence par des mots. C'est humain d'accueillir les gens venus de l'extérieur, de se sentir utile et bienveillant envers autrui. C'est toute la philosophie de cette communauté : recueillir les autres, veiller sur eux. Et leur offrir une vie normale, la même que celle d'avant. Celle d'avant les murs.

Depuis qu'elle a rencontré Carl, elle s'est rendue compte que c'est le seul à ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence, au premier abord, à ne pas se sentir obligé de remplir le vide entre eux. Le silence lui va bien aussi. Ainsi, ils peuvent rester de longs moments sans prononcer un mot, sans exprimer quoi que ce soit. Si ce n'est d'être là, ensemble. Il sait qu'elle est là, biensûr ; comme elle est consciente de sa présence proche.

Carl est déjà bien plus grand qu'elle, long et fin, même si ses épaules promettent une belle carrure. Parce que ce n'est déjà plus un enfant, depuis longtemps. Parce qu'au travers de lui, de ses cheveux longs, de son corps qui a poussé trop vite, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer sa fille, son enfant à elle, ce qu'elle serait sans doute devenue si elle était restée.

Mais ce garçon la fascine. Biensûr, elle n'a pas connu sa mère, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que ses cheveux sombres et souples ne tiennent pas de Rick, mais plutôt de Daryl… ! Elle sait pourtant bien que c'est impossible, mais c'est amusant, non ?! Tout comme son côté taiseux lui fait infailliblement penser au chasseur taciturne. Tout deux aiment le silence. Et Emma, elle, les aime eux. Tous les deux. Même si elle sait qu'elle ne fait pas partie de leur groupe et encore moins de leur famille.

Emma a vu arriver le groupe de Rick à Alexandria avec une envie, à première vue évidente, de s'intégrer à la communauté qui les a accueillis à bras ouverts. Mais en réalité, rapidement, elle s'est aussi aperçue qu'ils sont finalement restés entre eux. Et elle ne leur reproche nullement. Ils ont bien suivi les règles de Deanna, avec ses véritables entretiens d'embauche individuels et obligatoires, qui sont si peu accueillants à son sens. Chacun a fait mine de trouver sa place, avec chacun une occupation bien définie, bien rassurante. Mais dans le fond, elle a bien vu qu'ils se sont installés tranquillement, faisant aussi entrer le chaos avec eux.

Emma a bien vite vu que Rick, Carl, Carol, Daryl, Maggie et Glenn constituent le noyau dur. Elle a bien vite vu que ce groupe forme une véritable famille, unie, solide, complète, fermée.

\- Tiens, mange un cookie. Carol ne t'en voudra pas. Tu as vraiment besoin de te remplumer, lui dit le garçon gentiment en lui présentant un biscuit.

Elle le remercie d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit sourire, avant de croquer dans la pâte moelleuse. Ça aussi, sa fille aurait pu le lui dire… elle est persuadée que ce gamin lui ressemblerait beaucoup. Même si sa fille était beaucoup moins mâture. Sans doute parce que, grâce à Dieu, elle n'avait pas eu à vivre l'apocalypse.

\- ...Et puis Enid est partie…

Le garçon lâche l'information comme s'ils tenaient une conversation quelconque, légère. Mais elle savait que le morceau de papier blanc sur le comptoir pesait très lourd sur le coeur de l'adolescent. La relation naissante entre Carl et la jeune fille ne lui a pas échappée, alors qu'elle semblait être avec Ron depuis des semaines avant son arrivée. Emma n'est nullement intervenue et s'est contentée d'observer les regards qui se sont échangés devant ses yeux. De plus, aucun adulte ne semble se préoccuper des trois jeunes gens. Alors comme le reste des membres de la communauté, elle se contente d'observer. Chacun grandissant à son allure et se heurtant à ses propres écueils.

Mais que Carl lui confie sa peine, du moins son inquiétude, telle que, lui donne subitement le sentiment d'être utile à quelqu'un, d'être là, d'exister à nouveau au monde.

Emma sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir subitement, se retournant en suivant le regard de Carl qui se raidit lui aussi.

Carol était plantée là, silencieuse, essoufflée, fixant Emma de son regard d'acier.


	2. L'attaque

Emma est dans la salle de bain, et lutte, comme chaque matin pour donner un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Daryl est parti depuis déjà plusieurs jours pour éloigner la horde gigantesque de marcheurs.

Au delà de l'inquiétude sourde qui est revenue battre en permanence au creux de son ventre, elle ne craint pas d'être seule dans sa maison. Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que Deanna lui a attribué cette demeure qu'elle a fait sienne. Elle y accueille de toutes manières toutes les femmes qui se présentent à sa porte pour la convier à une activité ou une autre, ou pour utiliser sa cuisine afin de préparer des plats divers et variés. Sa maison est ouverte à tous.

Quant à la nuit, dormir, seule, dans le lit à l'étage ne l'effraie plus. Elle se sent vraiment en sécurité ici.

C'est sûr, les premières nuits ont d'abord été blanches. Elle était incapable de fermer l'oeil, ne pouvant que rester simplement assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, montant la garde, surveillant la rue déserte.

Puis elle a fini par s'endormir, s'éveiller plusieurs fois par nuits, mais retrouver au final un rythme de sommeil plus apaisé.

Quand Daryl a resurgit dans sa vie, sur son perron, tout a encore été bouleversé. Et pour des retrouvailles, elle était loin de penser qu'elle allait s'en prendre une...

Mais cette nuit, malgré son absence, elle peut dire qu'elle a plutôt bien dormi. Elle regarde son visage clair dans la glace. Clair, mais moins pâle, moins creusé aussi. Malgré les relances de Jessie, elle n'a toujours pas coupé ses cheveux trop longs, trop secs, trop indomptables. La jeune femme blonde lui a proposé déjà maintes fois de les lui couper, au moins un peu, au moins les bouts filasses. Mais Jessie est si souriante, douce, jolie, propre et lisse… elle l'agace tant ! Même si au final tout le monde a découvert son enfer derrière cette façade si proprette. Et Emma la plainds, sincèrement, et ne lui aurait jamais souhaité ces coups, cet enfer quotidien ; mais elle n'est pas davantage venue se faire couper les cheveux. Elle les coupera bien elle-même, quand elle le décidera. Et ça ira bien ainsi. En attendant, ce matin, Emma se contente de les démêler vigoureusement avant de les attacher d'un gros élastique, les rassemblant dans un demi chignon ébourriffé de mèches folles, laissant les longueurs recouvrir son dos.

Puis elle remet son tee-shirt dans son pantalon, glissant à nouveau le petit couteau sous sa ceinture, sur le coté gauche. Elle l'avait laissé depuis quelques semaines sous son oreiller. Mais depuis le retour du groupe, ses retrouvailles mouvementées avec le chasseur et surtout depuis la prise de contrôle très claire de Rick, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle l'a retrouvé un matin à sa taille et l'y a laissé naturellement. Ainsi elle est complète. ainsi elle est prête à affronter sa journée. Même si elle s'annonce des plus banales.

Elle relève une dernière fois ses yeux oranges dans la glace.

"Aller, fais un sourire…" murmure-t-elle à son reflet si sérieux.

Mais un cri lui fait subitement tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

Un cri aigu.

.

.

Emma dévale les escaliers dont les lattes en bois craquent sous son poids. Elle trouve ses bottines à lacets qu'elle enfile et attache sans réfléchir. Elle a bien des chaussures de ville d'habitude, mais là, c'est une urgence, elle le sait, et elle n'a fait attention qu'à ces bottines montantes qu'elle n'avait plus portées depuis son arrivée à Alexandria. Mais c'était ces chaussures qu'elle avait quand elle était toute seule. Dehors…

Un second cri retentit, rapproché, de sa porte d'entrée. Elle se redresse et va pour s'élancer sur le perron. Mais se ravise. Tout a basculé. Là, à l'instant. Elle ne voit rien, n'entend rien de spécial. Mais elle sait que tout a à nouveau basculé. Le chaos est à nouveau dehors. A sa porte.

Alors elle laisse l'instinct reprendre le dessus. Même si elle déteste vivre avec la peur, la trouille au ventre. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Elle regarde discrètement par la fenêtre du salon, s'il y a quelque chose à voir dans la rue. A peine deux ou trois personnes qui courent. Sans bruit. Sans panique. Mais elle est persuadée qu'elle ne les connait pas. Alors elle décide, sans se le formuler clairement, de passer par la porte de derrière. Ses doigts tiennent le petit manche qui dépasse de sa ceinture. Son pas claque davantage sur le parquet. Elle sait qu'elle est seule dans la maison et n'a pas besoin d'être discrète. pas encore. Et puis ça lui donne du courage, de la détermination. Mais une fois dehors, elle doit être invisible. Au moins quelques minutes, pour pouvoir observer, évaluer la situation, et peut être venir en secours.

Elle est dehors, dans le petit jardin. Elle avait pris un apéritif pas plus tard que la veille sur sa petite table de bois, à l'ombre, savourant la fraicheur du soir. Et cela lui semble être déjà d'un autre monde. Elle se dit qu'elle ne reviendra peut être même plus jamais à cette table, sur cette chaise. Puis Emma se retrouve le dos collé au mur blanc de sa maison, à demi accroupie en s'approchant de la façade à pas lents. Elle écoute, regarde, mais tout semble encore calme. Aucun nouveau cri n'a retentit à son oreille. Personne n'est dans la rue. Mais personne ne sort non plus des maisons.

Comme si elle avait rêvé ces cris. Comme si elle avait rêvé cette alerte qui l'a pourtant éveillée, sur laquelle elle a mis une fraction de secondes à réagir. Elle est presque sur le point de se redresser et à aller voir la maison 101, en face, quand elle se remet soudainement en position accroupie. Une course dans la rue, des gémissements essoufflés, une femme échevelée qui surgit sur la route. Emma reconnait Jenny, venue de la droite, puis d'autres pas derrière elle, plus lourds, plus rapides qui la rattrapent. L'homme l'agrippe par derrière. Emma ne le connait pas. Il passe son bras droit autour de son cou, la tête de la femme se pose sans douceur contre son torse, interrompant sa course paniquée, et dans le même mouvement, le bras gauche de l'homme qui passe comme devant le visage de la femme, fulgurant mais silencieux, comme s'il avait simplement battu l'air… avant qu'Emma n'aperçoive une giclée rouge clair, s'ouvrant comme un grand éventail, éclaboussant et claquant doucement le bitume devant la femme.

Emma appuie sa main gauche contre sa bouche pour retenir le cri qu'elle sent pourtant monter dans sa gorge. Mais son cri est à nouveau muet.

L'homme a déjà lâché sa victime qui s'effondre sur elle-même, face contre terre, inondant encore davantage le macadam. Emma s'oblige à respirer, consciemment, profondément, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. L'homme a disparu, reprenant sa course en sens inverse. Emma s'avance lentement devant sa maison. Elle veut s'approcher de Jenny qui la regarde de ses yeux déjà vides. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle regarde à droite, à gauche, comme pour traverser en sécurité. La rue est déserte. Alors elle s'approche de la jeune femme à terre. Emma tombe à genoux près d'elle et lui chuchote quelques mots.

"Ca va aller Jenny… Je suis là…Tu n'es pas toute seule…" caressant sa joue, lissant ses cheveux fins. "Ca va aller… tu peux partir…"

Elle sent un dernier soubresaut léger. Puis plus rien. Retenant un sanglot, Emma sort son petit couteau et l'enfonce doucement dans la tempe de Jenny.

\- … et je te promets que tu ne reviendras pas...

Elle reste encore quelques secondes agenouillée près du corps avant de se redresser et de s'enfoncer dans le premier jardin droit devant elle. Elle sait maintenant ce qu'elle a à faire.


	3. Carol

Carol reste plantée sur le seuil de la cuisine, la capuche baissée, le bandana sale sous son menton, fixant Carl derrière le comptoir. Elle retient encore la vague de larmes qu'elle sent à nouveau monter en elle et qui l'a déjà prise par surprise sur le perron. Mais ça va aller. Elle inspire en silence pour qu'elle passe, sans déborder.

Emma s'est retournée en l'entendant entrer dans la maison, la fixant, à l'instar de Carl. Et bien malgré elle, elle se raidit, sentant un frisson d'appréhension cavaler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se rend compte, comme un choc, que le visage de la femme est sale, barbouillé, un amas de sang séché macule son front, les restes du W qu'Emma lui a vu inscrit quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la rue. Comme si Carol avait voulu frotter pour l'enlever, sans grand succès.

Plantée là, incapable de bouger davantage ni de dire un mot, Carol se laisse surprendre, percuter, par un souvenir.

Elle se souvient de la première fois où Daryl a aperçu cette fille.

.

.

Elle avait bien vu qu'il culpabilisait encore d'avoir perdu Beth, enlevée par ce groupe de tarés. Elle était pourtant parvenue à le tranquilliser, voire à l'apprivoiser, à ce qu'il l'accepte comme une vraie amie, un vrai repère, après les avoir tous délivrés de l'enfer du Terminus. elle avait même accompagné le chasseur pour retrouver la jeune fille. Elle se rend compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches qu'à cette période. Mais la mort de Beth avait achevé de détruire le nouvel espoir en l'humanité que la gamine blonde avait pourtant réussi à faire naître en lui. Après ça, Daryl s'était éloigné très sensiblement de Carol. Cette injustice absolue à propos de Beth avait détruit tout ce qu'ils avaient construit patiemment entre eux et il s'était à nouveau recroquevillé dans sa solitude, dans son silence. Il ne revenait plus vers elle comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Elle avait tenté maintes fois de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était toujours là, qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, qu'il fallait qu'il arrive à se laisser aller pour faire sortir sa douleur, pour qu'elle ne disparaisse sans doute pas, mais qu'elle soit plus légère à porter. Quitte à pleurer. Elle s'était même lâchée à l'embrasser sur le front et il s'était encore laissé faire. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces, pour le garder parmi eux, pour le garder vers elle.

Et puis Aaron s'était présenté à eux, dans la grange isolée dans les bois. Là où, encore une fois, Daryl leur avait sauvé la vie, les sauvegardant inconsciemment de la tornade qui s'était abattue durant la nuit au dehors, balayant miraculeusement le groupe de marcheurs venus taper à leur porte.

Ils avaient suivi Aaron jusqu'à Alexandria et Carol avait suivi son groupe, les décisions de Rick, comme les autres, comme Daryl. Ce dernier avait trouvé sa place : il sécurisait les alentours, protégeait son groupe, sa famille. Et Carol était heureuse pour lui, même si elle sentait qu'il n'était plus si proche d'elle. Le principal était qu'ils soient tous ensemble, tous unis. C'était sa raison d'être, même si leur vie était à nouveau chaotique, sans avenir proche. Suivre Aaron était alors l'issue à suivre après maintes réflexions. Elle était au moins un nouvel espoir d'une pause, d'un cadre de vie plus sauf et serein.

Deanna leur avait alloué deux maisons voisines, meublées, très confortables et ils avaient tout d'abord habité dans la première, avant qu'elle n'occupe celle qui avait le numéro 101 incrusté dans une des marches du perron. Ils avaient tous eu un "poste" défini par Deanna. Quand Rick avait été nommé nouveau shérif, Daryl avait encore reculé face à la civilisation. Il passait ses journées hors de l'enceinte, prétextant d'aller chasser, prenait ses directives auprès de Rick, mais sans plus, avant de retourner dans son univers très personnel.

Daryl a perdu tous les bénéfices qu'ils avaient réussi à instaurer entre eux en terme de sociabilité. Aujourd'hui, Il est pire qu'avant selon elle. Surtout parce qu'il la repousse ouvertement. Vertement, même. Alors forcément, sur le moment, Carol lui sourit doucement, face à ses mots trop durs, face à ses bourrades. Elle se dit qu'elle est peut être agaçante. Mais ils forment une famille, et certains des membres sont souvent plus agaçants que d'autres, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on les aime moins. Parce qu'ils sont une famille. Et même ça, Daryl semble ne plus vouloir en faire cas, ne plus vouloir en faire partie. Alors elle espère, à chaque occasion où elle croise le regard sombre du chasseur, elle espère qu'elle se trompe.

Et puis Carol revoit l'instant où ils étaient ensemble alors qu'ils marchaient calmement dans la rue proche de la maison et où il l'a aperçue, elle, sur le porche de sa maison, à quelques mètres de la leur. Il l'a laissée plantée là, sans un mot, se précipitant vers l'inconnue qui ne l'avait même pas vu.

Depuis lors, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de ne pas s'attacher à Emma, comme elle le fait naturellement avec les autres femmes de la communauté ; elle doit bien se l'avouer, puisque c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle l'a bien fait comprendre à Daryl, n'ayant que des réflexions indifférentes à propos de la jeune femme brune. Mais il n'en a visiblement cure. Il lui a expliqué les circonstances de leur rencontre mais elle ne comprend pas comment il peut s'être attaché aussi fort à cette fille en seulement trois jours ?!

Alors, évidemment, depuis, Carol s'est tournée vers les choses vraiment importantes, soutenir Rick, s'intégrer à la communauté, aider Sam, terroriser son père, avant de le dénoncer à Rick, et redevenir invisible… pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il fallait faire.

Jusque maintenant.

Parce qu'elle doit avouer que cette attaque lui a permis de retrouver l'adrénaline qu'elle pensait avoir perdue.

C'est vrai aussi que sans Emma, elle ne serait peut être déjà plus là.

"J'espère que tu as proposé quelque chose à Emma, Carl. Elle doit avec faim et soif.

\- Oui… Je lui ai donné un cookie… lui répond Carl un peu surpris, conscient de l'ambiance devenue glaciale.

\- Parfait… Je vais me changer et je fais du thé, dégainant sourire et regard plissé.

Carl reporte son regard sur Emma qui semble rester stoïque et lui fait un doux sourire en levant un sourcil.

Vivant avec Carol, il a bien entendu les mots de Carol à propos de la jeune femme assise maintenant devant lui. Il a compris les sentiments méfiants qu'elle porte à la nouvelle. Il a bien vu le changement de comportement de Daryl depuis que la petite femme est entrée dans leur univers. Daryl fait partie de sa famille, tout comme Carol. Ils sont tout deux des piliers de sa cellule familiale, comme l'est son père. Et il s'était laissé influencé par la rancoeur palpable de Carol vis à vis d'elle. Puis il l'avait laissée l'approcher. Il l'avait observée, et il s'était rendu à l'évidence : Emma n'était pas méchante, et ne voulait pas faire d'histoire. Si Daryl était le plus souvent avec elle, elle n'avait visiblement rien fait pour l'éloigner non plus de Carol. Daryl faisait, comme toujours, exactement ce qu'il voulait et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient à Alexandria.

Et puis Emma avait des oreilles, mais pas de langue. Il savait que tout ce qu'il pouvait exprimer à haute voix en sa présence restait définitivement entre lui et elle. Elle n'était pas comme tous ces adultes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de juger ou cafter les moindres comportements ou mots de travers d'un enfant. Carl s'était donc fait sa propre opinion vis à vis d'Emma et se sentait mal à l'aise de voir la froideur persistante avec laquelle Carol continuait à la traiter.

Alors, là, voir Carol plus souriante et accueillante avec Emma lui faisait plaisir mais il comprenait aussi que quelque chose d'important s'était certainement passé entre les deux femmes.


	4. Daryl

Daryl est assis par terre, sous le porche. Il y a quasiment élu domicile d'ailleurs. Le dos appuyé à la balustrade blanche, fumant le mégot qui lui reste. Deanna est plantée devant la porte et sonne après lui a voir adressé un bonjour sincère et plein de bienveillance.

Comment, au milieu de ce monde foutu, peut il y avoir encore des personnes, aussi minuscule soit elles, remplies de tant de bonté ? Non, parce que Deanna, elle bat tous les records ! Elle déborde, elle dégouline, elle dégueule de bienveillance, pardon. Daryl ne lui adresse pas un regard et encore moins la parole, en partie parce qu'elle est si petite qu'elle se situe sous son champ de vision, et surtout parce que sa gentillesse et sa sagesse, palpables, le débectent. Mais elle, ne manque jamais de lui sourire, de lui souhaiter une bonne journée, sans aucune hypocrisie, que de la sincérité à l'état pur. Et ça, il doit admettre qu'à ce niveau là, il est admiratif. Mais il ne l'admettra justement jamais.

Elle est donc plantée là. Encore. Comme les mômes qui viennent chercher leur copain pour aller jouer dehors. Elle, son pote, c'est Rick. Elle vient le réclamer pour un oui ou pour un non. Tous les prétextes sont bons, même si Daryl ignore tout de ce qu'ils partagent réellement. Et de toutes manières, il s'en fout, mais profond. Dès qu'il entre dans les murs d'Alexandria, il n'attend qu'une chose : s'en barrer pour retourner dans la forêt, voir la nature reprendre ses droits à coup de chlorophylle, d'écorce et d'humus. Le seul qu'il tolère est Aaron. Parce que, dépassé son genre bien propret, ce type est intéressant. Et Daryl a adopté son but : trouver des gens et les recueillir. S'ils le méritent. En plus de ramener à dîner.

Cela semble s'agiter à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Ça doit être l'heure de l'école. La porte s'ouvre sur Rick qui salue Deanna et va pour la suivre. Surgit derrière lui Carol, qui tourne illico la tête vers le chasseur vautré par terre.

"Daryl, tu as aussi le droit de prendre une douche tu sais, on ne va pas t'en vouloir d'utiliser l'eau chaude… sans reproche aucun.

\- Mouai… maugrée-t-il.

Elle a le don pour lui taper sur le système depuis leur arrivée ici, depuis qu'elle porte ces chemisiers à fleurs et qu'elle accroche ce sourire à ses lèvres en plissant les yeux.

Mais il se remet sur ses pieds et décide de suivre le petit groupe. Rick et Deanna sont devant, déjà en pleine conversation et Carol reste à sa hauteur continuant aussi à jacasser.

"Il faut que tu viennes au dîner que Deanna organise ce soir. Tu n'es pas venu la dernière fois…

\- Mais c'était avant hier ! On n'est pas obligés de bouffer ensemble tous les quat'matins, si ?

\- Ce n'était pas _avant hier_ mais il y a plus d'une semaine, précise Carol avec un sourire indulgent. Et ce serait la moindre des choses de venir au moins une fois."

Ouai, mais Daryl avait préféré les pâtes d'Aaron et Erik et il s'était régalé, même.

"D'accord, j'verrai si chuis dispo…" pour qu'elle le lâche.

Ils avancent maintenant sur la route, mais il a déjà envie d'allonger sa foulée, ayant l'impression de piétiner et de ne pas avancer. Chacun va vaquer à ses occupations, Carol va filer au garde-manger occupé par toutes ces bonnes femmes ; Deanna et Rick vont faire des plans sur la comète et il va atteindre la porte en fer pour retourner dans les bois. Enfin. Aaron le rejoindra bien.

En attendant, Carol est toujours près de lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de si important pour le diner ?!" joyeuse, mais clairement moqueuse.

Daryl inspire pour lui envoyer une vanne bien sentie quand son regard est attiré par un mouvement vers la maison de l'autre côté de la rue, en diagonale de la leur qui est numérotée 101 sur le contrefort d'une marche du porche.

Il aperçoit une petite silhouette mince se tenant de dos sous le porche, identique au leur, et va pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Sans plus réfléchir, Daryl court, ignorant les exclamations surprises de Carol, et atteint la maison en quelques foulées, sautant d'un bond, avalant les marches de l'escalier pour atterrir sur le perron brusquement.

La personne a eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte et dans son élan, Daryl la précipite à l'intérieur, lui plaquant le dos contre le premier mur venu. Il bloque son avant bras musclé contre sa gorge et ses épaules et la soulève le long du mur pour mettre la tête de la femme à sa propre hauteur. Si bien que les pieds de celle-ci ne touchent déjà plus le sol. Elle ouvre la bouche muette, cherchant son air, tenant l'avant bras de l'homme de ses deux mains, battant les pieds dans le vide, donnant des coups dans ses tibias qui ne le font pourtant pas bouger d'un iota.

"Dis moi qu't'es un putain d'fantôme, sinon j'te tue…" menace Daryl d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

* * *

 **Voilà pour l'instant ce dont je suis sûre...**

 **Merci d'être venu jusque là en tous cas !**


	5. Lisa

**Hey ! Le retour ! Pour un tout petit chapitre, mais qui éclaire un peu sur le passé...**

 **Merci d'être encore là...**

 **Surtout à Eponyme Anonyme et Erienna pour vos encouragements, merci les filles !**

* * *

 _"_ _Emmanuelle! Où t'as encore fourré mon jean noir?! Hurle la jeune fille brune du haut des escaliers_

 _\- Dans ton placard Lisa, lui répond sa mère calmement de la cuisine. Et pour toi, c'est Maman, s'il te plaît, davantage pour elle-même._

 _Une poignée de secondes plus tard, une course de pas dévale l'escalier en bois avant qu'elle ne voie débouler dans la cuisine la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et lisses, lui arrivant sous les oreilles, encadrant un visage pâle et fin, mangé par de grands yeux dorés, flamboyant de colère._

 _"_ _Si je me fais sortir du cours, je dirai que c'est la faute de ma putain d'mère qui met jamais rien à sa place !_

 _-Lisa, si tu t'occupais toi même de ton linge tu saurais où il se trouve quand toi en as besoin, buvant son café sans la moindre trace d'agacement_

 _\- C'est ça ouai, cours toujours. Et si t'étais pas si minable et laide, Papa serait pas parti avec une plus jolie et plus jeune ! Tu ferais même pas envie à un affamé ! Regarde toi ! On dirait une planche à pain moisi ! Tu connais pas l'eye-liner ?! Et le fond de teint ?! Ça te donnerait moins l'air d'une déterrée !_

 _\- c'est ça. Je t'aime aussi ma fille. Je te souhaite une excellente journée pleine de bonne humeur et de bienveillance pour les gens qui t'entourent, finissant sa boisson avant de s'approcher de la joue de la jeune fille et d'y déposer un baiser rapide._

 _Emma sait que ça l'agace et elle s'en faisait un plaisir. Mais cela reste aussi un besoin au fond d'elle, même si cette enfant la maltraite verbalement à longueur de temps._

 _"_ _Passe le bonjour à ton cher père qui brille tant par son absence, s'il daigne te faire signe, assène-t-elle pourtant sur le même ton léger. Je vais tâcher de ne pas rentrer tard. Et toi, tu ne traînes pas, tu rentres directement : tu as ta dissertation à avancer si je ne me trompe._

 _\- C'est ça, dégage... maugrée Lisa, encaissant le coup bas sur son père, tout en se passant une main rageuse sur la joue droite, comme pour effacer toute trace de l'affection de cette femme aussi grande qu'elle, mais qui est pourtant sa mère. Sa honte, oui._

 _Les mères de ses amies tiennent leur mari, leur maison et leur job. Elles sont grandes, souriantes, attrayantes, voire pulpeuses. Elles sont rassurantes, elles font envie, quoi ! La sienne est tout juste une gamine famélique qui passe sa journée au travail pour rentrer à pas d'heure et n'est même pas capable de faire à manger correctement, ne servant que des plats tout faits ou insipides._

 _Infoutue de refaire sa vie depuis que son père est parti, alors que Lisa n'avait que 5 ans. C'est sûr que 10 ans plus tard, autant dire que c'est mort !_

 _Alors forcément, en comparaison de ses amies autour d'elle, Lisa fulmine contre sa mère, la fuyant autant qu'elle peut, même si le lycée n'est pas son fief non plus. Au moins, elle peut faire semblant d'être comme ses amies, et pas une bâtarde abandonnée par son père à cause de sa mère trop nulle et trop moche._

 _Emma est sortie la première de leur petit pavillon pour se glisser au volant de sa mini Chevrolet, la seule voiture qu'elle a pu s'offrir avec le peu de cash dont elle dispose pour remplacer au plus vite la familiale qui a rendu l'âme le mois précédent, et sans laquelle elle ne peut assurer son poste de responsable. Elle est fière d'être arrivée à ce poste, où elle manage 5 auditeurs juniors, par la seule force de son travail. Il n'est pourtant pas du luxe dès lors qu'elle a décidé de garder la petite maison, afin de de ne pas déraciner Lisa de ce quartier paisible et vert, qu'elle avait toujours connu._

 _Avec le salaire de Mark c'est vrai que c'était beaucoup plus facile. Avec un seul revenu et une adolescente toujours plus exigeante dans ses choix vestimentaires certains mois sont dorénavant difficiles. Mais la qualité de vie qu'elle offre à sa fille en vaut le coût. Même si l'adolescente est devenue plus ingrate et égoïste que câline et espiègle._


	6. Emma

**Nouveau chapitre...**

 **Merci à Erienna et Eponyme pour vos reviews aussi constructives que drôles... merci de m'aider à comprendre ce que j'écris ! ^^**

 **Merci à vous de venir encore par là...**

* * *

Emma parcourt Alexandria à travers les jardins. Elle ne traverse les rues que quand elle est sûre et certaine qu'elles sont désertes, et se précipite derrière le moindre muret, le moindre bosquet, dès qu'elle entend des pas qui battent le bitume. Des petits groupes d'inconnus arpentent les rues au pas de course, et ils se jettent sur les curieux qui osent sortir innocemment de chez eux, ces imprudents, qui croisent leur chemin. Sans explication aucune, les groupes frappent, blessent, tuent, s'acharnent. Emma n'y comprend rien. Pourquoi ? Qui sont ces gens ? Ils paraissent pourtant normaux, habillés comme eux, parlant leur langue, normalement. Mais avec cette détermination implacable à l'élimination de toute personne rencontrée.

Leurs attaques sont aussi implacables qu'elles semblent tout autant désespérées. Ces hommes et ces femmes, même inconnues, sont pourtant identiques aux membres de leur communauté. Ils appliquent leur décision sans hésitation mais malgré tout avec une peur, un désespoir propre à l'instinct.

Les minutes s'égrainent lentement, même si les évènements s'accélèrent à une vitesse fulgurante.

Emma s'éloigne le plus possible de ces groupes, tente de trouver des gens de la communauté qui auraient besoin d'aide, dans la rue, qu'elle pourrait aider à se mettre à l'abri. Mais elle ne trouve plus personne à aider. Les seuls membres de sa communauté qu'elle rencontre sont déjà gisant, morts. Elle arrive à chaque fois trop tard. Autant de coups de poignard dans le coeur, à chaque individu qu'elle identifie. Pour chacun, elle se revoit partager un moment, un sourire, un regard complice ; pas plus tard qu'hier, avant-hier, ou quelques jours à peine.

Des coups de feu se font entendre et claquent plus fort et plus souvent que les cris de panique qu'elle entendait dès le début de l'attaque. L'air porte déjà les odeurs de mort. Cette même odeur qui saturait la clairière. Mais ça, c'était dans sa vie précédente.

Elle sent fléchir sa compréhension du monde qui l'entoure. Tant de chocs qui la percutent en si peu de temps, qui font que son cerveau ne veut qu'une chose : se déconnecter, s'arrêter, faire le silence dans sa tête. Ses pensées ont paniqué, partant dans tous les sens, puis soudain, plus rien. Que du blanc.

Mais elle est toujours debout, avec toujours cette vigilance dont elle n'a même plus conscience. Elle déambule tel un automate.

Puis au détour d'une rue parallèle à celle qu'elle vient de quitter, elle aperçoit quelqu'un qu'elle pense reconnaitre… et il est débout… John ?... Samantha ?... Elle cherche à identifier la personne alors qu'elle s'approche d'elle, sur le trottoir, à découvert, sur ses gardes. Elle veut croiser quelqu'un de connu, quelqu'un de vivant. Elle en éprouve soudain le besoin impérieux. Elle cherche encore alors que la femme enlève sa capuche découvrant ses cheveux courts et gris. Carol ! C'est Carol !

Emma ressent une bouffée de gratitude de croiser ce regard d'acier mais connu ; glacial mais familier. Elle lui sourit de bon coeur alors que tout semble se ralentir soudain autour d'elle - ou s'accélérer, elle ne saurait le dire - tandis que son sourire cordial meurt déjà sur ses lèvres. Emma identifie soudain le W sanglant qui macule le front de la femme venant vers elle. Son sang se fige, la précipitant encore davantage dans l'incompréhension, quand elle réalise cette aberration.

Simultanément, ses yeux sont attirés par un autre mouvement et se portent déjà au délà de la tête de Carol.

Derrière la femme au regard de glace, surgit un nouvel inconnu, mince, mais immense, et aussi déterminé que rapide. Emma est déjà en train de courir vers Carol qui se raidit visiblement en la voyant arriver sur elle alors qu'elles ne sont plus qu'à quelques enjambées l'une de l'autre.

"Cette nana a vraiment un grain", ne peut s'empêcher de se formuler Carol.

Mais la jeune femme l'évite au dernier instant, la contourne en la touchant à peine. Elle n'a même pas le réflexe de se retourner pour la regarder partir que Carol est légèrement bousculée par derrière, sentant subitement quelqu'un se coller à son dos.

Emma arrive à s'immiscer entre Carol et l'homme qui lui arrive par derrière, le bras muni d'une lame brillante déjà levée, prêt à frapper. L'homme marche vite et dans son élan et sa surprise, continuant à avancer, il se retrouve nez à nez avec la jeune femme, qui se retrouve serrée contre lui et contre le dos de Carol derrière elle. Emma n'a pas lâché son objectif du regard depuis le début de sa course. Fixant toujours froidement l'homme alors qu'il baisse enfin son regard sur elle, surpris de la trouver là.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là, p'tite con….", lui demande-t-il alors que ses mots s'interrompent sur ses lèvres.

L'incrédulité envahit encore davantage le regard de l'homme qui ne quitte plus ces yeux oranges et insensibles. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle reste collée contre lui, bougeant à peine son épaule droite. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il réalise qu'un froid glacial occupe peu à peu son abdomen.

Emma continue à fixer l'homme, sans même le voir. Toute sa concentration est focalisée dans son bras droit, le long de sa main, de sa lame qui s'enfouit dans les entrailles de l'homme, qu'elle a planté, pointe vers le haut et qu'elle vrille maintenant, encore et encore, minutieusement, attendant qu'il s'effondre enfin. Elle ne sent que la tiédeur de quelque chose qui lui recouvre la main, qui coule le long de son avant-bras, à contre sens de son mouvement de départ. Elle déteste ces chatouilles, comme quand on se lave le visage et que l'eau coule jusqu'aux coudes. Elle n'a qu'une envie : l'essuyer. Mais l'inconnu doit s'effondrer d'abord.

L'homme finit par flancher, tombant à genoux alors qu'elle enlève son couteau d'un geste vif. Elle laisse pendre son bras, inerte, le long de son corps, l'accompagnant du regard.

"T'es vraiment qu'une sale conne…", articule l'homme, mauvais, tête baissée, dans un dernier gargouillis.

Emma fait un pas en arrière, calmement, pour laisser tomber l'homme de tout son long sur le sol, pour ne pas qu'il la touche encore une fois. Puis elle tourne la tête derrière elle pour voir que Carol est toujours là, immobile, vivante, saine et sauve. L'ainée s'approche du cadavre, comme pour assouvir sa curiosité.

"Tiens, prends ça", présentant un petit pistolet noir à Emma, que Carol a sorti du sac blanc qu'elle porte à l'épaule.

Puis elle tire une balle de sa propre arme dans le front, marqué d'un grand W, du cadavre à leurs pieds. En guise de remerciement, Carol hoche la tête à l'attention d'Emma, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Emma reste immobile un instant, regardant la femme s'éloigner, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'entend plus les coups de feu, ni le martèlement de pas sur les routes et les trottoirs. La panique ambiante, oppressante il y a encore quelques minutes, semble maintenant n'avoir jamais existé. Ne reste plus que les cadavres, des deux camps, qui jonchent le sol. Emma avance à nouveau, d'un pas lent, lourd, las, sans destination précise. Mais quelques foulées plus tard, elle se retrouve dans sa rue, devant les escaliers de la maison 101. Sans trop réfléchir, elle monte sous le perron. De toutes manières, il n'y a personne qui l'attend dans sa maison. Elle espère soudain trouver Carl et Judith dans celle-ci. Alors, après avoir toqué contre la paroi de bois sans grande conviction, elle ouvre la porte d'entrée et pénètre dans la maison silencieuse.


	7. La clairière

**Grâce à l'Epidémie, me voici contaminée par vos reviews toutes aussi bienveillantes que constructives et amusantes... !**

 **Je pense être à jour de mes dettes... pour l'instant !**

 **Alors merci pour vos commentaires, merci pour votre simple venue par ici... vraiment.**

 **Je n'ai pas de rythme précis de publication, mais du coup, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui nous fait cette fois reculer jusqu'à la fin des _Yeux des Vitreux_...**

* * *

 _Un sentiment libérateur envahit Emma._

 _Elle ouvre une dernière fois la bouche, mais plus rien n'en sort._

 _Elle lève les yeux, grands ouverts sur une trouée de ciel bleu au milieu du brouillard se dissipant, les oreilles pleines de bruits, de claquements de dents et de grognements humides._

 _Et de son prénom._

 _Hurlé par une voix rocailleuse._

 _._

 _._

Elle oscille, comme bercée par le dandinement lancinant de la horde autour d'elle. Elle piétine, balançant ses épaules tombantes de droite et de gauche. Gauche. Droite. Un pas. Deux pas. Gauche. Droite. Un pas. Deux pas.

Tête droite. Yeux fixes. Bouche ouverte. Bras pendants. Seul le râle guttural est inaudible, absent. Seul silence qui lui fait penser qu'elle est vivante, parmi les morts.

Mais la folie guette, inonde ses pensées, son cerveau. Elle entend des cris, des voix. Lisa l'appelle : "Emma ! Je suis là ! Regarde moi ! Emmène moi ! MAMAN !".

Puis, le vide. A nouveau. Dans sa tête, dans son coeur, dans son souffle.

Un cadavre, les vêtements, la veste, la jupe, troués, déchirés, en lambeaux, se balance à sa hauteur. Elle lui est comme invisible, indifférente du moins. Ses membres sont décharnés, sales, dénudés. La créature traine des pieds mais avance sans tomber dans les feuilles mortes et humides. Sa joue gauche est inexistante. On lui voit la mâchoire inférieure et les dents pourries qui restent encore en place.

La jeune femme a un sursaut de conscience, hoquette en découvrant le physique dégradé de sa voisine dans cette randonnée somnolente. Le cadavre tourne à son tour son regard blanchâtre vers elle.

Emma regarde à nouveau droit devant elle, ne voulant pas attirer davantage l'attention des affamés autour d'elle. Elle expire volontairement bruyamment et ralentit légèrement son pas pour que sa voisine entre dans son champ de vision tout en continuant son chemin. La femme veut s'assurer qu'elle est toujours invisible à leurs yeux vitreux. Et le cadavre continue sa route.

Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle marche avec les morts ambulants. Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle voit Lisa devant elle, petite, souriante, attachante, belle, vivante. C'est son cri de détresse qu'Emma a pourtant bien entendu, et qui l'a faite revenir à sa réalité présente : marchant tel un mordeur, sentant tel un mordeur, errant tel un mordeur, au milieu de ces bois gris et sans fin.

Emma a ralenti insensiblement son allure. Elle se décale aussi, mine de rien, vers sa droite, tentant de se retrouver au bord du groupe, histoire de se faire oublier, de dévier sans attirer leur attention.

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne font pas attention à elle, pourquoi ils ne lui sautent pas dessus.

"Tu ne ferais même pas envie à un affamé" lui reproche Lisa, plus grande, sérieuse, adulte, dure, face à elle.

Les cadavres semblent enfin se clairsemer sur sa droite. Dorénavant, la majorité est sur sa gauche. Elle met un arbre entre elle et son voisin de gauche le plus proche ; qui lui reste indifférent. Et puis un autre arbre, et encore un autre…

"Emma !" crie Daryl.

Surprise, elle tourne la tête vers sa droite et ne voit pas la racine affleurant la terre battue devant elle. Elle s'étale de tout son long dans un bruit sourd de feuilles froissées. Elle reste alors inerte, sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers sa droite, les yeux exorbités, cherchant mais ne trouvant que des feuilles et des arbres géants au dessus d'elle.

Aucun Daryl.

Elle attend encore la morsure, imaginant les dents, malgré tout humaines, lui déchirant la peau.

Mais rien ne vient.

Emma reste encore un moment étendue là. Les pas, résonnant à travers la terre, en un martellement sourd dans son oreille posée au sol, s'espacent, tout comme les grognements. Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir croisé une horde d'une telle ampleur. Mais celle-ci l'a sans doute sauvée, car l'odeur est telle qu'elle la sent toujours dans l'air.

Le soleil a bougé dans le ciel lorsqu'elle ose enfin se remettre debout, lentement, comme endolorie.

Aucun macchabée alentour. Emma reprend sa marche, tournant le dos à la trajectoire de la horde, pour être sûre de ne pas retomber nez à nez avec un membre de ce groupe morbide.

Au bout de quelques mètres à peine, elle débouche sur un carrefour, un véritable trou dans cette forêt dense.

Une route ; large et jonchée de feuilles mortes et de débris divers, faute d'entretien des services forestiers ; croise une voie de chemin de fer avec un simple panneau de signalisation du passage à niveau.

La trouée est déserte. Aucun véhicule abandonné. Aucun mort. Aucun homme non plus.

Puis elle se souvient du regard bleu de son dernier compagnon en date. Toute son errance, ses derniers instants avec lui, tout lui revient d'un coup en tête. Daryl était inaccessible, mais devant, en tête de la horde qui envahissait la clairière derrière eux.

Elle avait lâché sa veste sans le prévenir et un espace fatal s'était physiquement creusé entre eux deux, immédiatement comblé par une foule de cadavres doués de vie.

Elle avait bien entendu prononcé son prénom de cette voix rauque et impuissante, avant de se résoudre.

Des mains, à nouveau, pour la majorité grises et en lambeaux, fourmillent autour d'elle, comme la cherchant à tâtons. Des doigts décharnés agrippent le tissus de sa veste, s'emmêlent dans les mèches de ses cheveux, touchent la peau de son visage et de son cou.

Emma est résolue à souffrir les griffures, les morsures, les arrachements à coup de dents, qui ne vont pas tarder à venir. Elle garde pourtant les yeux fixés au ciel. Cela l'aide à garder son esprit détaché de son corps. Comme à l'hôpital, quand Gorman venait dans sa chambre, de jour comme de nuit.

Les corps s'agglutinent tout contre elle. Leur odeur de putréfaction sature l'air autour d'elle, elle sent leurs os saillants se mouvoir contre elle, lentement. Ses propres mains se frottent à leurs entrailles ouvertes d'où dégoulinent un liquide puant, sombre, froid, visqueux et collant.

Une mouche vole devant ses yeux, tel un gros point noir bourdonnant et agaçant. Puis elle se pose sur sa joue. L'insecte la chatouille et, dans un réflexe, Emma se frotte la joue pour la chasser, de sa main maculée de mixture pourrie.

Encore plus près de son nez, la puanteur gagne en intensité. Elle lui provoque comme une reprise de conscience subite. Emma se retrouve brusquement dans son corps. Elle entend les grognements gutturaux et les claquements de mâchoires.

Pourtant, les rodeurs ne semblent pas décidés à la mordre, à se nourrir d'elle. Son geste brusque vers son visage ne les a même pas agacés, pas même éveillés. Ils semblent de moins en moins intéressés par elle, de moins en moins conscients qu'elle n'est que chair fraîche, qu'un repas sur pattes.

La mouche n'est, elle non plus, pas effarouchée le moins du monde, se posant à nouveau sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
Alors sans plus de gêne, Emma plonge ses mains, doucement dans les entrailles du rodeur face à elle qui ouvre encore davantage la mâchoire, manquant presque de se la déboiter, mais ne faisant pas mine de se pencher vers elle pour la déguster.

Puis elle étale un peu plus de matière morte sur son visage, son cou, et ses cheveux, presque tranquillement. Et elle recommence sa manoeuvre sans faire de grands gestes, mais en bougeant doucement, adoptant le rythme lancinant de la horde, pour tenter de se dégager tout en camouflant son odeur personnelle, tout en se faisant passer pour eux, tout en se fondant dans la masse grouillante.

Lentement, les corps mouvants oublient sa présence et elle gagne un peu d'espace entre eux et elle. Elle les observe, tout en gardant le regard retombé vers le sol, restant inerte mais se dandinant doucement, adoptant leurs postures, leurs dégaines.

Ses mains, les manches de sa veste sont maculés et puantes. Elle sent ses cheveux collés à ses tempes, humides.

Un claquement sonore fait tourner toutes les têtes dans une même direction.

Emma sait que le claquement n'était qu'un gros craquement de bois. Un tronc qui s'est fendu ou qui est tombé quelque part. Rien de plus. Mais le bruit a été assez sonore et surprenant pour attirer l'attention de la horde qui glisse doucement vers la lisière de la clairière…

Et subitement, les rodeurs se mettent à avancer. Tous dans la même direction. Droit devant. Dans la direction de Daryl !

Mais, alors, elle avait déjà perdu la notion du temps, encore résolue à être dévorée vive. Elle n'avait pas mis de temps à faire taire ses pensées, à éteindre sa personnalité, à sortir de son corps. La fréquentation violente, intime et humiliante avec Gorman lui avait au moins appris à maîtriser de plus en plus vite la faculté désespérée qui consiste à lâcher la conscience de son corps pour essayer de sauvegarder son esprit.

Maintenant, revenue à sa réalité, Emma est convaincue d'avoir pris la même direction que le chasseur. Du moins au début de son parcours.

Et s'il était, lui aussi, passé par ce grand carrefour quelques temps avant elle, de la même manière qu'elle vient d'y échouer maintenant ?

Et s'il était encore dans le coin, assez proche pour être à portée de voix ?!

Emma ouvre la bouche en inspirant, pleine d'espoir.

Mais rien n'en sort.

Encore.

Un des effets secondaires, psychologique, non maîtrisable lorsqu'on veut échapper à un évènement trop traumatisant.

Ou à la folie.


	8. Putain d'fantôme

**Merci de continuer à lire, en espérant que cela vous plaise encore.**

 **Merci à toi Erienna, pour ton avis toujours super avisé et intéressant... tu m'impressionnes autant que tu me fais rire ! Mes reviews pour toi sont beaucoup moins structurées et beaucoup plus improbables aussi :)**

 **Bonne lecture (pas très longue...)**

* * *

Tout le petit groupe qui entourait Daryl se précipite à sa suite dans la maison.

Deanna est la première à se planter à la gauche de l'homme. C'est vrai qu'elle est petite, ne lui arrivant qu'à peine à l'épaule. Mais même si elle doit lever elle-même la tête assez haut pour regarder Daryl, son ton n'en est pas moins très autoritaire.

"Daryl ! Lâche Emma ! lui somme-t-elle, sans appel.

\- Ca peut pas être Emma, ça peut être qu'un putain d' fantôme, déclare Daryl catégorique. Et faut qu'elle le dise, tournant la tête vers son aînée et la fixant pour ponctuer sa dernière phrase.

Rick est lui aussi entré et venant de l'autre côté, à droite de Daryl, le fixe comme il sait le faire quand il doit prendre en main un conflit.

"Tu connais cette fille ? Lui demande-t-il d'une voix calme et basse, cachant sa surprise, penchant légèrement la tête à droite.

\- Ouai. Mais elle est morte dans la clairière ! Tournant son regard sombre mais paniqué vers son ami, comme si tout le monde connaissait cette évidence. Ça, ça peut pas être elle. Fixant à nouveau la femme face à lui, qu'il tient toujours plaquée contre la paroi, à dix bons centimètres du sol.

\- Daryl, lâche la pour l'amour du ciel ! Emma ne parle p… ! continue Deanna.

\- Daryl… articule faiblement la femme accrochée au mur, le visage très rouge, à bout de souffle.

\- Pas…. finit Deanna, stupéfaite d'entendre le mot franchir les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Le dernier mot de Deanna est ponctué par le choc sourd que fait Emma en retombant sur le parquet, quand Daryl enlève enfin son avant-bras de son cou, en entendant le filet de sa voix prononcer son prénom. Chose qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre si ce n'est dans ses rêves les plus pénibles.

Deanna connait l'histoire d'Emma qui avait fini par la lui raconter au bout de plusieurs séances dans son salon. Mais la jeune femme semblait avoir omis l'épisode de cette clairière, et surtout de Daryl. Elle sait qu'elle avait retrouvé la capacité de parler mais qu'elle préférait rester silencieuse la plupart du temps.

Et c'est ce que Deanna a présenté à sa communauté : une Emma muette. Alors la voir parler devant ce rustre au bout de quinze secondes…! Elle doit avouer qu'elle se sent pour le moins vexée.

Daryl - comme Rick, Deanna et Carol, restée témoin de la scène sur le seuil de la maison - reste planté face à elle, la regardant tousser et reprendre son souffle. Pantois.

.

.

"Il peut rester, prononce enfin Emma, s'adressant davantage à Deanna. Je vais faire du thé, se redressant, mais étant toujours collée au mur, les trois individus l'entourant n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce.

Rick interroge Daryl du regard et le chasseur hoche la tête.

Deanna fixe la jeune femme de ses tout petits yeux perçants, maintenant qu'elles sont à la même hauteur. Ses reproches débordent, vexée, mais elle quitte la maison sans un mot de plus.

Les curieux sortent en silence. Carol cherche à accrocher le regard de son ami sans y parvenir et sort à son tour quand Rick arrive vers elle.

Daryl reste encore un moment, immobile, toujours dans l'espace vital d'Emma qui continue à faire mine de reprendre son souffle, regardant le sol, une main sur sa poitrine. Tout deux attendent que la maison soit vide, aucunement dupe l'un de l'autre.

ll regarde le haut de son crane, sa chevelure sombre et luisante, plus soignée et plus longue encore que dans son souvenir. Il a retrouvé son calme. Surtout parce qu'il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Surtout parce qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir cette femme. Dans cette vie du moins. L'apercevoir, telle une impossibilité physique, l'avait fait courir vers elle, de manière irraisonnée, parce qu'il ne pouvait le comprendre, il ne pouvait le croire. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net, s'assurer de ses yeux qu'il s'était manifestement trompé, que ce n'était pas la fille de la clairière. La fille qu'il avait, elle aussi, abandonnée. Après Beth. Tout comme Beth. Celle dont il n'avait parlé à personne du groupe, même après les avoir tous retrouvés, se sentant bien trop honteux, trop misérable. Il ne gérait déjà pas la perte de Beth, alors celle d'Emma devait rester totalement enfouie, sinon, il ne se supporterait définitivement plus.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas été tendre, en déboulant dans la maison, agressant l'inconnue physiquement, comme il l'a fait. Parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il se trompait, que ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. S'excuser par la suite auprès d'une inconnue ne lui poserait pas de souci. L'erreur était humaine et il s'excuserait plus tard et tout aussi sincèrement. Mais là, sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi davantage et n'avait trouvé qu'à la plaquer contre un mur, aussi doucement qu'il traite les gens en général, finalement.

Mais l'inconnue a bien le visage d'Emma et ses tibias ont bien senti les coups de pieds violents qu'elle lui balançait pour retrouver sa liberté de respirer. Ce fantome est bien réel et ressemble fort à Emma. S'excuser sera d'autant plus difficile qu'il culpabilise déjà de l'avoir brutalisée et d'avoir eu tort. Daryl fait enfin deux pas en arrière, laissant plus d'espace à Emma qui en profite pour relever enfin doucement la tête, levant son regard vers le chasseur. Daryl fixe à nouveau ce visage pâle, des mèches brunes et ondulées viennent barrer son regard d'automne, encore plus flamboyant que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu en vrai.

Emma prend une profonde inspiration, alors qu'elle se redresse totalement, profitant que l'homme se soit enfin reculé. Sa gorge la brule encore légèrement mais elle sait que c'est sans gravité. Elle dégage les mèches défaites qui lui tombent dans les yeux d'un geste, fixant le chasseur qu'elle ne pensait plus revoir jamais. Elle sait bien qu'un nouveau groupe a rejoint la communauté. Elle a accompagné les femmes dans leurs occupations quotidiennes, et a déjà croisé Rick, Carol, Carl et la petite Judith, même Maggie chez Deanna ; mais lui, jamais. Et c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas été au dernier dîner chez Deanna, prise encore d'une de ses crises d'angoisse qui persistent à ne pas vouloir la lâcher et qui se manifestent sans lui laisser la moindre chance de riposte sur l'instant.

Alors le voir planté là, dans sa maison, une éternité après leur dernier moment ensemble, l'emplit de reconnaissance vis à vis de la vie même. Ce monde n'est peut être pas totalement désespéré, finalement. Mais biensûr, elle est bien incapable de montrer au dehors tout ce qui se passe au dedans. Elle va pourtant pour prendre la parole, inspirant pour dire…

" 'Scuse moi…, baragouine Daryl en baissant la tête et en sortant à grandes enjambées de la maison, laissant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.


	9. Crise d'angoisse

**Merci merci pour votre venue par ici !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vais y répondre, mais je ne veux pas faire ça entre deux portes, je veux m'appliquer :D**

 **Alors voici la suite... enfin, pas chronologique, vous l'aurez compris. Pour vous aider, on se situe un peu après l'arrivée du groupe à Alexandria, la journée de leur premier diner chez Deanna.**

* * *

La nuit est tombée, et Emma est à nouveau seule dans sa maison silencieuse.

Elle a passé la majorité de sa journée à aider Samantha et Elisabeth à préparer les plats et organiser le dîner qui se tient chez Deanna et Reg ce soir, pour accueillir le nouveau groupe qui vient d'arriver. Emma en a déjà rencontrés quelques uns au cours de ses activités, chez Deanna ou même dans la rue. Le jeune Carl et sa petite soeur semblent être des enfants réservés, mais attachants et en bonne santé. Son ventre se serre encore en imaginant à nouveau Judith, et un petit sourire se dessine tout seul sur ses lèvres en revoyant Carl.

Sa maison a donc été grande ouverte et fourmillante toute la journée, vivante de voix joyeuses, de pas pressés, de bruits de vaisselles, d'odeurs plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Emma aime se sentir utile à cette communauté, leur rendre service, être présente. Mais elle aime aussi retrouver un peu le silence ; pas la solitude, juste le calme et le silence.

Elle sait depuis plusieurs heures qu'elle ne participera finalement pas à ce dîner, auquel elle a pourtant beaucoup contribué. Elle sait que Deanna ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur non plus. Elle se sent si fatiguée ce soir. Non pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement oui. Elle sent que ça va la reprendre, et elle ne se sent pas la force de lutter assez pour surmonter la vague et être en état d'affronter une foule de gens nouveaux d'ici peu de temps.

Alors elle a dîné de bonne heure, de riz chaud, et d'eau. Elle retrouve lentement du plaisir dans le fait de se nourrir. Mais ce soir, elle se remplit encore davantage l'estomac qu'autre chose. Parce qu'elle sait que si elle ne mange rien du tout, Deanna aura son radar de branché qui lui signalera cet écart, et elle lui en fera inévitablement la remarque. Emma sourit tristement à cette idée. Deanna représente l'ordre, l'autorité, la voie à suivre, pour cette communauté. Elle représente surtout ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère pour la Emma perdue, et seule, au milieu de cette fin du monde. Deanna peut être sévère, stricte, mais aussi attentive et réconfortante quand c'est nécessaire.

Emma a aussi été mère dans une autre vie. Elle avait aussi la faculté de savoir quand son enfant se portait bien ou pas, si elle s'était lavé les dents comme elle le lui avait demandé, ou pas. Elle avait _des yeux derrière la tête_ qui impressionnait sa fille et qui l'amusait, elle, parce que c'était si facile ; parce que si instinctif, si viscéral. Mais c'était bien dans une autre vie. Aujourd'hui, elle a repris le rôle de l'enfant. Et cela lui convient, suffit à son énergie, à ce qu'elle peut donner.

Après son frugal repas, Emma s'est allongée dans son lit, dans cette pièce calme et silencieuse, prévoyant de lire jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte jusqu'au matin, au mieux. Etendue sur le coté, sa tête soutenue par son bras replié, les lignes défilent sous ses yeux sans que son esprit ne soit dans l'histoire. Ses pensées filent, malgré elle, dans tous les sens. Puis la vague est là, s'impose, toujours plus forte que le reste, toujours bien plus rapide que la fois d'avant aussi, encore plus implacable. Et, invariablement, son souffle s'accélère, ses entrailles se resserrent sur elles-mêmes, en spasmes de plus en plus douloureux. Sa gorge se noue. Elle bascule sur le dos, et ses yeux fixent le plafond blanc, la laissant faire, la laissant la submerger, incapable de résister.

"Tu vas voir, tu va aimer… lui murmure Gorman à l'oreille.

Il est là, étendu près d'elle, la main déjà sur le bas son ventre. Elle sent même son souffle moite contre sa joue. L'air sent l'odeur de cet hôpital de malheur. Emma ferme les yeux, crispe les paupières, très fort. Elle est incapable de bouger, immobilisée par sa terreur. Focalisée par ce qu'elle ne veut pas sentir, et encore moins ressentir. Le dégoût d'elle-même, la nausée qui monte.

"Me laisse pas, Maman. Me laisse pas là… pleure Lisa. Emmène-moi ! Je serai sage, promis !

Emma se redresse au cri de sa fille qu'elle entend clairement. Elle ne peut retenir un gémissement sonore avant de se recroqueviller à nouveau sur elle-même. Son corps tout entier lui fait si mal qu'elle se tortille à ne savoir comment se mettre pour trouver un peu d'apaisement.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas là… prononce Emma à haute voix entre deux sanglots.

Elle se tient la tête entre les mains, très serrées, agrippant des mèches de cheveux emmêlés autour de ses doigts crispés, crochus, grattant même de ses ongles son cuir chevelu ou tirant encore sur ses cheveux en arrachant de fines poignées sombres. Elle tente tout pour faire diversion à la douleur fantôme qui lui laboure les entrailles. Pour faire taire aussi toutes les voix qu'elle entend juste contre ses oreilles et qui envahissent toujours sa tête au point d'en perdre ses propres pensées, sa propre raison.

"Biensûr que je suis là, répond Lisa. Je suis là où tu m'as abandonnée. Je suis ton fardeau, ta honte. Je suis ton crime, assène la gamine brune, le visage mauvais.

Emma crie de terreur.

Elle hurle de désespoir.

Elle pleure de lassitude, impuissante à surmonter la vague. Ne pouvant que la laisser venir, partir, et revenir… jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse d'elle-même, laissant Emma éreintée sombrer enfin dans un sommeil encore agité.

Elle n'entend pas les gens dans la rue, rentrant dans leurs maisons respectives, satisfaits de la soirée passée ensemble. Deux femmes avancent paisiblement vers leur logis.

"Ils sont plutôt sympathiques, je trouve... commente Samantha.

\- Oui, Rick, c'est ça ? Il a vraiment de beaux enfants. Ca fait vraiment du bien de voir un bébé, s'attendrit Elisabeth accrochée au bras de son amie.

\- La jeune femme noire semble très perturbée par contre. Elle m'a faite sursauter. Mais elle va se sentir bien ici, je suis sûre. Elle va aller mieux... se convainc la femme en hochant la tête.

Elles continuent ainsi leur chemin, jusque dans la nuit, satisfaites de leurs nouvelles rencontres, convaincues d'avoir agrandi leur communauté de nouveaux membres prometteurs.


	10. Faire un minimum envie

Emma regarde Daryl fuir de chez elle, courir dans son jardin et disparaître dans la rue. L'air du matin s'engouffre par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir : elle est nulle pour ce qui est d'exprimer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de joie, pour faire un minimum envie. Et elle se déteste déjà car cela aurait pu être si différent. Si elle n'avait pas été elle. Elle sait dorénavant qu'il est là, à Alexandria, à portée de voix. Et même si elle va sans doute l'éviter volontairement durant un moment encore, elle est heureuse de le savoir là. Sain et sauf.

Elle est à sa table de cuisine, dégustant son thé trop chaud, remettant les choses en place dans sa tête ; quand elle entend des pas pressés sur son perron avant qu'on frappe rapidement à sa porte toujours ouverte, pour la forme.

"Emma, tu es là ?! appelle une voix forte et inquiète

Jenny, Samantha, et Elisabeth entrent dans sa maison, alors qu'elle lève un bras, agitant la main, pour leur faire un signe, silencieux, de sa présence.

"Te voila ! s'écrit Jenny en l'entourant de ses bras. Tu vas bien ?!

\- Deanna nous a dit que ce rustre t'avait agressée ?! Mais c'est quoi ce type ? s'insurge Samantha à son tour.

Emma leur sourit, hoche la tête, les regarde s'agiter mais leur fait signe que tout va bien, en leur servant du thé fumant.

\- De toutes manières, ce groupe est dangereux, je le pense depuis le début et je ne suis pas la seule. Même si Rick a bien fait pour Jessie… biensûr, la pauvre… et les enfants… mon dieu… visiblement compatissante.

\- On n'est pas là pour parler de Jessie, Elisabeth, mais pour s'occuper d'Emma, la reprend Samantha.

Emma ne peut renier leur sollicitude, et est reconnaissante de leur attention vis à vis d'elle, mais elles ne savent rien. Elles ne savent rien d'elle. Ne savent rien de Daryl, elles ne connaissent même pas son prénom et le méprisent déjà cordialement. Elles ne savent surtout rien de la vie au dehors des murs. Et elle s'avoue qu'elles l'agacent un peu.

Elle inspire fortement pour attirer leur attention et leur fait comprendre qu'elle va bien et est prête à les suivre pour une journée au service de la communauté.

"Très bien ! l'encourage Jenny. Nous allons travailler au potager ce matin. Et nous n'allons pas te quitter d'une semelle ! l'embrassant encore, incontestablement bienveillante.

Emma se contente de lui sourire encore, de toutes ses dents mais aucunement des yeux, avant de les suivre en fermant la porte d'entrée dans un grand claquement.

.

.

Emma traverse le village, accompagnée des trois femmes, saluant toutes les personnes qu'elles croisent. En réalité, elle cherche à apercevoir Daryl. S'il est avec le groupe de Rick, il habite certainement la maison 101 ou sa voisine. Mais en se tournant vers les bâtisses, elles semblent vides. Comme elle, chacun est parti à ses occupations de la journée. Alors peut être va-t-elle croiser quelqu'un du groupe sur son chemin.

Et ce sont des yeux gris acier qu'elle rencontre en premier. Les femmes souhaitent joyeusement le bonjour à Carol alors que celle-ci fixe Emma obstinément, en souriant, les yeux plissés, davantage à l'attention de ses compagnes. Emma comprend que Carol lui en veut, instantanément, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, au fond.

"Carol, tu te joins bien à nous en début d'après-midi chez Samantha pour préparer le repas de ce soir ? lui demande Jenny, ne s'apercevant de rien.

\- Chez Samantha, pas de problème… répond Carol en hochant la tête, ne quittant pourtant pas Emma du regard.

\- Super… ! alors à tout à l'heure !

Les femmes continuent leur chemin, Elisabeth tient le bras d'Emma autour du sien, comme de vieilles amies.

"ll faut que tu viennes cette fois, Emma. C'est important que tout les gens de ce groupe te voient. Et que ce sale type s'excuse publiquement.

Emma n'en peut plus, elle se dégage un peu plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait vraiment voulu, surprenant son amie par son geste inhabituel.

"ll s'appelle Daryl. Et ce n'est pas un _sale type_ , ne pouvant retenir l'agacement dans sa voix. Et il n'a aucune excuse à faire. Encore moins devant vous tous.

\- N'empêche que ce n'est pas une manière d'aborder les gens ! se défend Elisabeth.

Mais Emma ne veut pas discuter. Elle accélère le pas pour commencer son travail. Pour se calmer, retrouver sa sérénité, et son utilité.

Elle travaille sur les parcelles de terre, un peu à l'écart des autres femmes. Elle n'a pas besoin d'elles pour savoir entretenir les légumes et les fruits devant elle. Elle s'enferme à nouveau dans ses pensées, dans son silence, dans sa solitude. Même si une boule de contrariété lui serre toujours l'estomac. Elle déteste sa colère contre les autres, même si elle est justifiée. Elle s'en veut invariablement quand elle exprime son désaccord vis à vis des autres. C'est sûr, les femmes ne peuvent que médire et se méprendre sur le chasseur qu'elles ne connaissent absolument pas. Elle ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'être méchantes et d'avoir des paroles blessantes. Elles ne connaissent de Daryl que son dernier comportement à son égard. Du moins ce qu'il leur a été rapporté. Elles ne veulent que protéger l'une des leurs. Emma n'a qu'à pas se sentir blessée des mots à l'adresse d'un homme qu'elle n'a cotoyé finalement que trois jours. Elle n'a qu'à arrêter de penser à lui, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il est toujours vivant, c'est vrai ! Elle n'a qu'à faire son travail sans plus réfléchir, comme elle sait si bien le faire depuis qu'elle a trouvé cette communauté-ci, sa nouvelle famille, accueillante et chaleureuse.

"Emma, c'est bon, on peut aller déjeuner, tu reprendras ça tout à l'heure, lui dit Elisabeth en venant vers elle.

Le sourire perpétuel de la femme a disparu quand Emma la regarde, alors qu'elle lui tourne déjà le dos. Elle comprend d'office qu'elle n'est pas invitée à venir toutes les rejoindre chez Samantha, comme elle l'a annoncé à Carol quelques heures plus tôt. Pas très grave, elle s'occupera bien ailleurs.

En avançant à nouveau parmi les maisons, mais à un pas ou deux en arrière du groupe de femmes, la tête basse, regardant ses ballerines avancer sur le bitume, elle entend soudain son prénom sur sa droite.

"Emma ! Tu peux venir me voir s'il te plait ? lui demande Deanna à quelques mètres d'elle sur son perron abrité.

Emma jette un regard aux femmes qui font mine visiblement de ne rien avoir entendu et ne se retournent même pas. Elle ne cherche pas à leur faire signe et se dirige vers la grande maison blanche de la petite femme.

Deanna semble immédiatement détecter son malaise.

"Tout va bien Emma ? accueillant la jeune femme sur le seuil de sa maison, le ton aimable.

Emma hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle s'est sincèrement attachée à cette petite femme autoritaire mais raisonnable et sensible. Elle sait que Deanna lui porte également une attention particulière, de part son histoire, de par son mutisme psychologique aussi.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais ce groupe ? entame Deanna alors qu'elles s'installent toutes deux sur un des divans, cote à cote.

Emma secoue la tête, le visage sérieux.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne connaissais pas Rick avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici ?

La jeune femme secoue encore la tête.

"Mais Daryl, oui pourtant ?

Emma baisse la tête, comme coupable.

" Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé Emma ? J'aurai paru moins idiote ce matin !

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était ici… murmure Emma.

\- Pourtant, lui t'a bien reconnue. Il était pourtant bien catégorique même s'il s'en est pris à toi d'une façon que je ne peux tolérer.

Emma la regarde, les yeux implorants, inquiète de ce que Deanna a certainement déjà décidé.

"Je vais exiger qu'il s'excuse ce soir, pendant le diner, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour ponctuer ses propos. Je ne peux pas laisser ce genre de comportement vis à vis d'un membre de ma famille, sans réagir…

\- Il ne savait pas que c'était moi. Il n'a pas voulu me faire de mal !… le défend la brune.

\- Ah bon ?! s'exclame Deanna, faussement amusée. Pour moi, il a quand même eu l'intention indéniable de t'étouffer ! Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait effectivement pas connu la personne ? Ou s'il avait vraiment voulu te faire du mal ? Il t'aurait poignardée, ou encore pire ?! Non, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça… secouant encore la tête.

\- Deanna, s'il te plait, laisse moi voir ça avec lui d'abord... l'implore Emma, posant sa main sur son bras.

La femme va pour riposter mais se ravise en observant la jeune femme dont les yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

"Mais que t'a-t-il fait celui-là aussi, bon dieu ?! s'exclame Deanna, soudain inquiète, l'attirant contre elle, protectrice.

\- Il m'a simplement sauvé la vie… je t'assure… posant sa tête contre son épaule, se laissant réconforter par la matriarche.


	11. Ce qu'il y a après le prochain virage

**Nous voilà à nouveau dans la forêt, tout seuls... au sortir de la clairière...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma reste plantée au milieu du carrefour désert encore un long moment.

Elle n'entend que le bruit du vent dans les arbres alentour, à peine le chant de quelques oiseaux viennent s'ajouter au vrombissement léger. Mais aucun bruit d'éventuel moteur, aucune voix humaine ni même de râle mort ne se porte à ses oreilles.

Une chape lui tombe alors sur les épaules. Elle réalise qu'elle est seule.

Encore.

Toujours. Pour toujours ?

Son coeur a retrouvé son rythme naturel et elle se rend à peine compte qu'elle vient d'échapper incroyablement à une mort a priori inévitable. Elle la regrette même quelques secondes. Elle l'aurait bien accueillie, comme une délivrance, un soulagement, un arrêt de tout, un tombé de rideau bien classe.

Mais elle est là. Toujours debout. Sans même une égratignure ni une douleur quelconque. C'est quand même incroyable !

Elle soupire simplement en revenant de son introspection. Elle regarde la route parsemée de feuilles mortes ocres. Puis elle tourne la tête, suivant des yeux la voie rectiligne de chemin de fer. Elle se formule l'idée que les rails sont de la même teinte que les feuilles. Tout est orange autour d'elle, automnal. Elle réalise que l'automne est là. Et bientôt l'hiver à n'en pas douter. Et elle va devoir affronter ça toute seule. Un courant d'air se lève en même temps qu'un frisson la secoue toute entière à cette idée de solitude qui ne veut plus la laisser, qui veut toujours l'accompagner.

"Non, articule-t-elle sans un son, accompagnant son refus en secouant la tête tout en regardant une dernière fois le passage à niveau et les rails qui s'étirent jusqu'à perte de vue.

Elle est seule, elle peut donc prendre le chemin qu'elle souhaite. Elle peut surtout, ne _pas_ prendre la voie qui ne l'inspire pas.

" _Je vais trouver une voiture, avancer et trouver un abri_ … se met elle à penser.

Emma sursaute presque d'entendre à nouveau sa pensée.

Depuis Lisa, puis l'hôpital, elle n'entend plus sa voix intérieure. Seulement celle de Lisa, se disputant la place à qui mieux mieux avec Gorman, les deux qu'elle parvient le plus à distinguer, parmi de nombreuses autres selon les moments. Mais la sienne propre, sa pensée personnelle a disparu depuis le début de la fin.

" _C'est ça, avance… tu vas trouver quelque chose… il n'y a plus personne pour toi ici… Daryl est parti et c'est tout… alors avance. Réchauffe toi. Tu vas y arriver._

Alors Emma se met à avancer sur la route, dépassant le passage à niveau, se laissant bercer par le rythme soutenu de ses pas sur le bitume craquant de feuilles. La route est déserte, toujours, mais peut être que là-bas au prochain virage qu'elle aperçoit au loin, il y aura un véhicule utilisable.

" _Voilà, c'est ça. On va voir ce qu'il y a après ce virage…_

.

.

Emma barricade la porte de la chambre du rez-de-chaussée avec la chaise de bureau. Dès que le jour a commencé à décliner, elle a fermé les volets donnant sur le jardinet, et tiré les rideaux.

Elle a ramené son dîner qui ne sera fait que d'une boite de haricots froids pour ce soir. Elle a rassemblé sur la table du bureau , toutes les bougies qu'elle a pu trouver. La lumière est douce et dorée, presque réconfortante, dans la petite pièce qui est restée exceptionnellement intacte.

La nuit s'est approchée sans qu'Emma ne trouve de véhicule, après le virage… alors elle a continué à avancer, et a dépassé tant de virages qu'elle a cessé de les compter, ne sentant que le poids de sa fatigue s'accumuler.

Cette maison, au bout de l'allée lui a finalement tendu les bras. Elle a appliqué la même méthode qu'elle a vue faire par Daryl au chalet. Elle a fait du bruit sur le seuil de la bâtisse silencieuse afin de faire sortir d'éventuels pantins. Même si une fois le vacarme fait, elle réalisait n'avoir aucun plan au cas où ils débouleraient à plusieurs, seulement armée de son petit couteau dérisoire. Mais personne n'est sorti de nulle part. Alors elle a ouvert toutes les portes après inspection, puis les a toutes refermées, se cloîtrant dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée après y avoir rassemblé tout ce qui pouvait lui servir pour la nuit. Dans une des chambres d'enfant, à n'en pas douter au vu de la couleur des murs, elle a déniché une paire de bottines montantes, à lacets, qui plaisent toujours aux gamins, apportant une touche militaire à leur tenue, s'il s'agit d'un garçon, ou rock & roll s'il s'agit d'une fille. Celles-ci ne doivent faire qu'une taille de plus que la sienne. Alors elle n'a pas hésité à les troquer contre ses tennis de toiles qu'elle avait récupérées dans la maison de bois qu'elle avait occupée durant une nuit avec Daryl.

Une fois les volets fermés, la boîte de haricots froids à moitié avalée, son estomac refusant d'en absorber davantage, la jeune femme s'installe sur le matelas qu'elle a descendu de l'étage, se pelotonnant dans le grand plaid imprimé écossais qui sent le renfermé et le moisi, chaussée de ses chaussures neuves.

Puis elle fixe la flamme d'une des trois petites bougies qu'elle a laissées allumées et posées au sol près d'elle. Les bruits nocturnes et atténués du dehors, envahissent la pièce et la bercent malgré elle. Face à la lueur dorée, ses yeux la piquent et elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle les a vite fermés… Pour les rouvrir sur la pièce baignée de la lumière du jour blanc, pincée par le froid ambiant.

Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, le même jour blafard l'accueille au dehors, pour une nouvelle journée d'errance. Alors elle fait quelques pas dans l'allée de terre, pour rejoindre la route perpendiculaire.

Pour continuer.

C'est vrai, qu'a-t-elle à faire d'autre que de continuer ?

Puis elle s'arrête subitement, et tourne sur elle-même pour se retrouver à nouveau face à la maison qui lui a offert l'hospitalité si généreusement.

Elle a bien refermé la porte d'entrée derrière elle, pour peut être la sauvegarder et qu'elle puisse accueillir un prochain voyageur. Mais ce n'est pas l'habitation qui l'intéresse aujourd'hui. Ses yeux se portent sur la droite, sur la grande porte blanche mitoyenne.

Elle ne se souvient pas avoir trouvé une porte dans la maison menant à cette partie. Alors elle actionne la poignée de la grande porte mais celle-ci lui résiste. Alors elle force, elle tourne, elle tire, elle cogne même à l'aide d'une grosse pierre, avant de se reconnaître vaincue, dans un soupir, presque résignée, en levant les yeux et découvrant le boitier orange en haut du mur, juste au coin droit, éteint.

" _T'es vraiment trop conne ma pauv' fille_ … pense Emma, avant de retourner dans la maison d'un pas décidé.

Forcément, grâce à la petite clé de dépannage, accrochée au bip électrique qu'elle a fini par dénicher dans la maison, le panneau se lève dans un grincement sonore, révélant son trésor…

Une bouffée d'air puant la submerge en sortant de son espace trop longtemps clos. Emma ouvre alors la bouche, pour atténuer l'odeur, avant d'avancer prudemment, entre la paroi de béton et le véhicule stationné en marche avant, une LTD Country, s'avançant vers la portière conducteur, n'apercevant d'abord rien à travers les vitres couvertes de poussière.

Mais une ombre mouvante lui apprend vite que le siège est déjà occupé, avant qu'une main squelletique ne tambourine contre la vitre sale.

" _Shit…_ soupire-t-elle en rebroussant chemin, histoire de reprendre au moins un peu d'air frais.

Emma fait quelques pas dans l'allée, tourne en rond quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision, et d'avancer à nouveau vers la voiture.

Elle actionne l'ouverture du coffre et le hayon se soulève avec un bruit sourd d'air comprimé. L'odeur qui l'agresse est encore pire que dans le garage.

" _La vache !..._ tourne-t-elle sur elle-même, ouvrant grand la bouche, prenant une grande goulée d'air avant de couper sa respiration.

Sans plus réfléchir, Emma grimpe dans le coffre, escalade la banquette arrière pour atterrir sans grâce près du siège conducteur. Un rôdeur, bedonnant de gaz, agite les bras et tente de se retourner vers elle, râlant tout son saoul, en tendant ses doigts déjà osseux vaguement dans sa direction.

Elle sait qu'il ne peut pas l'atteindre, ligoté qu'il est par sa ceinture de sécurité qui lui entre profondément dans la chair, le tissu du pull imbibé de matière putride.

" _Pardon…_ pense Emma alors que la lame de son petit couteau entre facilement dans la tempe droite du mort.

La créature s'affaisse sur elle-même, laissant enfin retomber ses bras, définitivement morts.

Après s'être penchée sur le tableau de bord, elle rebrousse chemin, surmontant à nouveau la banquette arrière, plus précipitamment, avant de poser le pied à terre et sortir du garage, reprenant enfin son souffle après une longue apnée.

Mais malgré ses précautions, l'odeur est encore dans son nez et un haut le coeur la soulève puis la plie aussitôt en deux, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Emma se force à respirer profondément pour faire passer la nausée et évacuer l'odeur putride de son odorat.

Au bout d'un instant, elle retourne à l'intérieur du garage et se glisse devant le véhicule qu'elle pousse de toutes ses forces. Le premier effort ne donne pas grand chose. Mais en prenant un meilleur appui, la voiture commence enfin à reculer lentement. Puis avec l'aide de son propre poids, Emma réussit enfin à sortir la voiture du garage, en marche arrière, lentement, dans l'allée.

Elle ouvre toutes les portes de la voiture pour que l'air du dehors pénètre dans l'habitacle avant de s'attaquer à déloger le cadavre du siège du conducteur, usant de toute son énergie pour déplacer le grand corps trop lourd pour elle. Le siège est sombre de tâches et surtout humide de fluides indéfinissables et écoeurants.

Elle trouve une bâche recouvrant un scooter dans le garage et l'étire comme elle peut sur le siège avant de prendre place.

" _Aller, soit sympa maintenant. Démarre, que je n'aie pas fait tout ça pour que dalle_ … pense Emma avant de tourner la clé déjà en place, un autre petit boitier, similaire à son bip, pendouille, accroché à la boucle, également munie d'un porte-clé orné d'une vraie patte de lapin, blanche.

Le moteur démarre au premier essai. Emma sort, d'un bond, sautant sur place de joie, avant de claquer toutes les portes encore ouvertes de la voiture.

Laissant le moteur tourner et la portière conducteur ouverte, elle entre une dernière fois dans la maison. En un seul voyage, elle ramène une couette et un oreiller de la chambre à l'étage, une glacière vide qu'elle a repérée la veille dans un des placards, et se fait une trousse de soins et de toilette avec les ustensiles disponibles dans la salle de bains.

Chargée de toutes ses nouvelles trouvailles, elle entasse tout dans le coffre du break quand elle entend distinctement des râles débouchant du jardin. Une femme en haillons surgit devant elle, lui tendant les bras comme pour l'accueillir chaleureusement.

" _Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça_ … pense Emma en faisant le tour opposé de la voiture, se glissant au volant en claquant la portière.

Après tout, inutile d'être discrète maintenant. Elle fait faire demi tour à la longue voiture dans l'allée, avant d'avancer au pas jusqu'à la route et tourner sur la gauche, afin de continuer sa quête.

" _Mission accomplie, ma fille_ … se rassure Emma, assez contente d'elle.

L'habitacle est encore imprégné de l'odeur de son précédent occupant, mais il est en bon état globalement. La voiture semble rouler normalement et la jauge d'essence est remplie à un peu plus de la moitié. Elle ouvre à nouveau toutes les vitres, sauf celle à sa gauche, la plus proche de sa tête.

Elle accélère sur la route déserte, de longues mèches de cheveux s'élèvent avec les courants d'air jouant dans l'habitacle, laissant une volée de feuilles mortes sur le passage de la familiale.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma ne peut retenir l'énorme sanglot qui la secoue toute entière, esquissant un triste sourire.


	12. Le dîner

**Pendant que certain(e)s nous préparent de longues, longues histoires passionnantes, incroyables, surprenantes... moi je continue d'exposer la mienne, petite, en douce... ;)**

 **En attendant, comme moi, merci d'être encore là !**

* * *

Daryl a passé la journée dans la forêt. Seul. Aaron n'est pas venu le rejoindre. Ou il n'a pas voulu. Daryl se doute que son altercation avec Deanna et Emma n'a pas mis de temps à faire le tour de la petite communauté. Du coup, il se doute qu'Aaron a été pour le moins invité à ne pas le rejoindre pour chasser et trouver des survivants.

Malgré les guerres, les conflits pour toutes raisons, et même malgré l'apocalypse et la quasi extinction de la race humaine, les gens n'ont pas encore compris que tout part, la plupart du temps, du jugement, le plus souvent erroné, que chacun porte sur les choses qui se produisent autour d'eux. Sans qu'ils ne connaissent toutes les causes, sans qu'ils n'aient été ni même présents au moment des événements. Il a à peine franchi le portail de métal qu'il a déjà senti des regards lourds sur ses épaules, des murmures dans son dos, des changements de trottoirs inutiles, jusqu'à la maison 101…

Mais une fois à l'intérieur, plus rien. Toute cette tension semble être restée au-dehors, ne pas avoir franchi le seuil avec lui. Tout le monde parait occupé, remplissant l'air d'une sorte d'effervescence. Chacun est accaparé à sa préparation personnelle.

"Judith est prête! Je me change et c'est bon pour moi ! dit Michonne à la cantonade, arrivant vers lui avec la petite fille dans les bras et un sourire.

Elle s'arrête à sa hauteur et le fixe. Daryl ne se souvient pas d'avoir déjà aperçu ce regard dans les yeux de la samouraï. Elle est métamorphosée. Il n'y a pas ici, la jeune guerrière froide et déterminée qu'il à toujours vue. Il a face à lui une jeune femme dynamique, athlétique, détendue et souriante. Elle a alors un sourire incroyable, lumineux, sincère, heureux. Il soupire doucement, sentant son plexus se détendre sous ce sourire. C'est elle qui a raison.

"Tiens, tu tombes bien. Tu veux bien prendre Judith ? Il faut juste que j'aille enfiler un chemisier propre… puisque celui-ci ne semblait pas lui plaire pour aller dîner chez Deanna et Reg. N'est ce pas, petite mademoiselle? posant son index sur le bout du nez du bébé qui rit.

Michonne embrasse le front de Judith une dernière fois avant de la tendre à Daryl qui attrape le bébé sous les bras. Il l'installe sur son avant bras gauche replié sous sa couche rembourrée, tout en rabaissant sa robe, qu'il ne lui a encore jamais vue, afin de la positionner correctement sur son dos. Il aperçoit également les multiples petites taches oranges maculant la chemise de la jeune femme noire.

"Bien joué...dit-il au bébé qui lui fait de grands sourires. Tu l'as pas loupée ta Tata Mimi… la félicitant de sa bonne blague.

-Ouai tu peux être fier d'elle, rit même Michonne décidément de très bonne humeur, avant de monter l'escalier quatre à quatre.

\- La douche est libre! annonce Carol qui surgit à son tour en haut des escaliers.

Elle semble surprise de voir le chasseur toujours sur le palier, portant Judith et n'entendant pas les mots qu'il lui raconte alors que le bébé semble totalement subjugué par ses mèches de cheveux tombant dans son cou.

Daryl lève son regard vers Carol.

" Alors c'est mon tour, dit il en forçant sur sa voix pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende malgré l'agitation ambiante.

Carol se contente de lui sourire en hochant la tête, visiblement satisfaite, comprenant qu'il allait bien venir avec eux tous à ce dîner important pour elle, avant de disparaître à nouveau dans l'étage.

"Ma p'tite dure à cuire, je vais devoir te laisser à… ton frère! alors que Carl surgit de la cuisine comme la Providence.

Salut Daryl, l'accueille le garçon en prenant l'enfant à son tour. Tu viens diner avec nous cette fois ? Lui demande-t-il sans aucun reproche dans la voix

Ouai… lui répond le chasseur doucement.

Cool, commente Carl, le regardant gravir les escaliers avec un léger sourire de plaisir

Durant la journee, Daryl a fort oublié ce diner, ressassant sans cesse la scene du matin, sa rencontre si improbable avec Emma. Puis il a bien du rentrer pour la nuit, encore plus à contre coeur que d'habitude. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la maison, qu'une fois face a Michonne, qu'il s'est souvenu et compris que cette soirée faisait plaisir au groupe, et qu'il devait y participer. Non pas pour lui, non pas pour alimenter les jaquasseries, mais pour être avec son groupe à lui, pour être avec eux, avec sa famille. Et rien d'autre.

"Je t'ai mis des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain, lui glisse Carol avec un gentil sourire,qu'il croise sur le palier du premier étage.

Merci, articule Daryl en lui effleurant l'épaule de la main, la laissant presque interloquée alors qu'il verrouille la porte derrière lui.

.

.

La nuit n'est pas encore totalement tombée quand le chasseur sort de la maison, fin prêt.

Ils sont déjà tous partis chez leurs hôtes quelques minutes avant. Carol l'a prévenu de leur départ à travers la porte de la salle de bains, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre.

Puis Il a pu savourer le calme retrouvé dans la maison vide, glissant son couteau dans son étui accroché à sa ceinture (celui-la, Deanna pouvait bien essayer de venir le chercher) avant de sortir en fermant simplement la porte d'entrée.

Une fois dans la rue il ralentit volontairement sa foulée, histoire de profiter encore un peu de sa solitude amie, de ce calme qui occupe la petite ville. L'air encore tiède de la nuit d'été soulève doucement ses cheveux encore humides. Le claquement de ses pas sur le bitume ne perturbe pas les pépiements des oiseaux qui chassent les insectes en plein vol.

Il va pour tourner dans la rue suivante quand son regard est attiré par une lumière à une des maisons alentour. Daryl s'arrete, réalisant que c'est la même que le matin, que c'est la maison d'Emma.

Une inquiétude le prend sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi y a-t-il encore de la lumière? Emma ne devrait elle pas être déjà au dîner, sachant qu'il est lui même déjà très en retard?

Pourquoi est il soudain inquiet? elle a sans doute oublié d'éteindre la lumière de son salon. Ou bien l'a-t-elle laissée volontairement pour faciliter son retour plus tard, quand il fera vraiment sombre dans la rue.

"ouai, ba ça coûte rien de jeter un oeil, dit il pour lui même.

Il monte les escaliers du perron d'un pas lent et méfiant, à l'écoute. Il s'approche encore et toque deux fois contre la paroi de la porte close.

"y a quelqu'un? appelle-il un peu plus fort, mais pour la forme, prêt à faire demi tour.

Quand un cri rageur traverse la maison.

Emma hurle.

Daryl se fige.

Daryl hésite.

Avant de porter la main à son étui contenant son couteau, comme pour se rassurer qu'il est bien là où il l'attend. Mais Est ce que cela peut suffir ou bien doit-il foncer récupérer son arbalète dans la maison 101 et revenir, au risque d'arriver trop tard ?

Sans réfléchir davantage, il ouvre la porte qui, à son soulagement, n'est pas verrouillée, sortant son arme blanche de son autre main, la vigilance à son maximum, pénétrant dans la maison à grande enjambée.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! hurle Emma à l'étage.

Daryl se retrouve dans le miroir de la maison 101. Ici tout est inversé. Mais il grimpe à l'étage. Il doit trouver la jeune femme. A l'urgence, qu"il perçoit dans la voix qu'il entend, il comprend qu'il doit intervenir pour stopper la dispute qui est en train de se dérouler dans une des pièces.  
Sur le palier, Toutes les portes sont closes.

"Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ! Je devais le faire !"

Il entend Emma se justifier de sa voix éraillée par le volume inhabituel qu'elle y met. Mais cela lui permet de la situer.

Il ouvre la porte d'un coup, la faisant tourner sur ses gonds avec violence, et elle va claquer contre le mur.

Emma tourne la tête, surprise par le mouvement de la porte, essoufflée, apercevant Daryl sur le seuil, la lame de son couteau au clair, tendue devant lui, prêt à en découdre.

Emma se tient de profil par rapport à lui, faisant face aux pieds de son lit, comme face à deux personnes devant elle, tournant la tête sur sa gauche pour le regarder lui, le troisième interlocuteur qui surgit.

Il n'a devant lui qu'un corps de gamine. Elle n'est pas plus haute que Deanna, realise Daryl. Mais elle est encore aussi maigre que dans son souvenir à la riviere.

Biensûr aujourd'hui, vêtue visiblement pour dormir, d'un simple débardeur de coton clair, et d'un short court et ajusté, elle est propre, sa peau claire et dénudée est saine. Les petites cicatrices rondes qu'il se souvient avoir découvertes sur ses bras et ses cuisses ne sont plus que des points un peu granuleux encore plus pales que sa carnation. Celles de son ventre doivent sans doute être dans le même état. La vision de ce corps qui lui avait fait si mal aux tripes à la rivière semble se remettre doucement à vivre, même s'il ne paraîtra jamais plus âgé que quinze ou seize ans.

Parce que le souvenir de l'autre cicatrice, la plus longue, la plus importante de toute une vie, le frappe à nouveau ici. Il sait que cette femme n'a plus quinze ans depuis longtemps. Et ce sont ses yeux qu'elle pose maintenant sur lui qui ajoutent à sa conviction, toute l'histoire du monde actuel dans ce regard de feu. Elle semble le reconnaître mais il comprend qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans cette pièce ce soir.

Ses yeux sont rougis de pleurs, son visage blanc de larmes, son expression torturée et épuisée.

"Où est-il ?! demande Daryl, pour la forme, s'attendant peut être à voir la fenêtre ouverte malgré le premier étage.

Il y a longtemps qu'elle est partie… tombe Emma à genoux, par épuisement, par désespoir.

Beth irradiait l'espoir, littéralement. Il l'a compris en la perdant à tout jamais à l'hôpital.

Carol, veut le ramener à tous prix à la société et le tire toujours vers la lumière, à bout de bras.

Toutes les femmes de sa vie d'apocalypse le tirent vers le haut.

Alors pourquoi se sent il si relié à Emma, alors qu'ils n'ont été ensemble que quelques jours, véritablement ? Pourquoi est-il frappé de réaliser qu'elle aussi fait partie des femmes de sa vie, depuis le début ? Parce qu'Emma est comme lui, pas une moins que rien bien entendu, mais une âme détruite et piétinée qui se débat pour remonter à la surface et qui nage de toutes ses forces pour se dégager des entraves de sa vie d'avant.

Alors de la voir devant lui, par terre, recroquevillée, vaincue de souffrances toutes personnelles, Daryl range son couteau dans son étui lentement. Il n'y a définitivement plus personne dans la pièce. Il regarde la jeune femme repliée sur elle-même, le visage contre un de ses bras, tendus, accrochés au montant du lit, sanglotant sans retenue mais aussi sans bruit.

Il soupire. Il regarde la fenêtre bien fermée. Il n'y a jamais eu personne dans cette pièce, si ce n'est Emma et ses démons.

Il s'approche et s'accroupit près d'elle posant son bras autour de son dos rond, l'invitant en silence à se redresser, la guidant doucement vers le lit. Il écarte les draps en chantier de sa main libre, la laissant s'étendre lentement sur le matelas, sur le coté, lui tournant le dos. Puis, sur son corps recroquevillé en foetus, Daryl tire la couette légère et fleurie.

Elle agrippe ses doigts fins à sa main avant qu'il ne lâche la couverture.

"Tu me laisses pas, dis ?

Il retire doucement ses doigts, enveloppant son épaule maigre et à peine tiède de sa main plus chaude, sans lui répondre, mais se voulant rassurant, avant de se redresser.

Il fait le tour du lit, et s'installe dans le rocking chair près de la fenêtre, regardant le visage à moitié enfoui de la jeune femme dans les draps, le reste envahi de cheveux longs et emmêlés, seuls son nez et son front émergents, encore bien pâles.

Son attention va de la rue maintenant bien sombre, au visage fatigué de la jeune femme. Elle le fixe en silence, sa respiration encore ponctuée de gros sursauts dus à sa crise de larmes. Mais son regard est à nouveau lucide, orange foncé, encore inquiet, intense, mais déjà reconnaissant.

Comme il s'en doutait, Emma ne tarde pas à se calmer et à sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, entendant sa respiration plus régulière, ses yeux clos. Au bout d'un moment supplémentaire, sans bruit, il se dirige alors vers la porte de la chambre et appuie sur l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière dans la pièce, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il entend bouger dans le lit derrière lui.

"Tu t'en vas alors… constate-t-elle doucement, sans reproche.

Daryl se retourne lentement. Alors qu'il accommode, la lumière de la nuit claire baigne la pièce devant lui. Emma est restée étendue dans le lit, mais a glissé sur la place de droite, et ouvert à nouveau les draps.

Daryl lâche la poignée de la porte et fait un pas vers elle. Ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'il ira au dîner de Deanna et Reg.


	13. Ne pas tenter le diable

Le raffut, équivalant à une explosion, envahit subitement l'habitacle confiné, et assourdit les oreilles de la jeune femme qui n'a que le temps de sursauter et de se crisper davantage, agrippée à deux mains sur le volant.

Mais cela ne suffit pas et devant elle, à travers le pare-brise sale, le paysage vire sur la gauche et bascule violemment, alors qu'un long gémissement aigu franchit sa mâchoire serrée..

Sa ceinture de sécurité la serre sur toute la longueur du torse, son dos se décolle encore un peu plus du dossier, et ses fesses ne sentent plus le grand siège qu'elle ne remplit déjà pas en position assise. Sa tête, elle, perd le contrôle et part, heurte, rebondit et retape sur la vitre dure. Et c'est sa tempe gauche qui prend tous les chocs à répétition.

La ceinture la comprime encore et encore, coupant son souffle, lui entrant dans les entrailles et dans les côtes qui se pressent sur le gros accoudoir qu'elle trouvait pourtant confortable la minute d'avant.

Puis plus de bruit. Plus de mouvement. Plus de lumière.

Plus rien.

Pourtant, la minute d'avant…

Juste la minute d'avant, la fenêtre droite du gros van noir est toute ouverte, aérant le grand habitacle non aménagé à l'arrière et soulevant, comme toujours de longues mèches brunes, qui montent, virevoltent et viennent se coller au plafond, comme joyeuses, comme vivantes. Enfant, elle aimait les voir monter au plafond, cela lui donnait invariablement un sentiment de liberté, de joie. Puis plus tard, elle était heureuse d'entendre les éclats de rire que cela provoquait dans le siège auto derrière elle, riant avec Lisa, bébé. Mais à cette minute là, les éclats de rire qu'elle entend encore dans sa tête ne lui provoquent que des sanglots secs.

Emma n'ouvre jamais entièrement la fenêtre conducteur, pour se parer à toutes éventualités, errante ou vivante, qui pourraient venir lui arracher le visage ou le lui faire disparaître d'une arme plus lourde que des dents.

Et la minute d'après…

Et puis la minute d'après, le van noir est couché au bord du petit fossé qui longe la route forestière sur des kilomètres. La roue arrière droite tourne encore sur son axe, de son propre élan, le pneu en lambeaux.

Même les éclats de rire se sont enfin tus.

.

.

C'est vrai que la jauge de la LTD clignote rouge depuis quoi ? Une heure ? Davantage ? Elle ne saurait le dire, bien trop plongée dans ses pensées.

Emma a le regard fixe, ne voyant même plus la route rectiligne devant elle, monotone et déserte de toute vie, déserte de tout intérêt. La jeune femme est plongée dans ses tristes pensées, dans sa triste solitude, dans son triste destin tout tracé devant. Il y a encore quelques jours, elle n'avait même pas osé reprendre espoir sur le moment, encore trop tiraillée par sa peur viscérale des hommes vivants. C'est quand tout a été déjà fini qu'elle a réalisé que c'était peut être le meilleur qui pouvait lui arriver. Cet homme-là du moins, était sans doute le meilleur qui puisse lui arriver. Et ce n'est qu'une fois seule, à nouveau, sur la route, sur ce passage à niveau en pleine forêt, qu'elle a compris sa perte réelle.

Non, en fait, c'est maintenant qu'Emma est en train de réaliser l'ampleur de sa perte. Elle roule sans savoir où aller. Elle avance sans savoir ce qu'elle cherche, ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle attend. Elle roule parce qu'elle n'a rien de mieux à faire, dans le fond. Mais elle resterait inerte sur la route que ça ferait le même résultat, non ?

En attendant, la jauge d'essence clignote de toutes ses forces rouges avec un _tic-tic_ insistant. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas levé le pied, tant qu'elle a pu, tant que la route était suffisamment dégagée. Elle a bien croisé quelques rôdeurs, lents et blafards, , mais assez peu pour ne pas être arrêtée dans sa course. Depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas tant les morts qui l'effraient, que les vivants.

Alors elle ne peut pas s'étonner quand la grosse familiale crachote et ralentit en plein milieu de nulle part, avant de s'arrêter définitivement sur la route déserte.

Emma soupire, les mains toujours sur le volant. Regardant droit devant. Cette route interminable. Calme. Le ciel est encore clair, le temps est sec. Elle n'a qu'à avancer et voir ce qui se présentera plus loin.

" _Tu as eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'ici…_ pense-t-elle. _Ne tente pas trop le diable quand même…"_

Elle ouvre la portière, pourtant.

.

.

La nuit est tombée et Emma est toujours sur la route. Elle n'a croisé aucune maison, aucun abri, aucun véhicule où…

Là-bas ! Il y a une masse plus noire ! Elle en est sûre et accélère encore le pas, lasse de son sac à dos devenu trop lourd. Son sac poubelle rond et souple de la petite couette qu'elle a fourrée à l'intérieur, avant d'abandonner la Ford, ballote un peu plus rapidement contre sa cuisse.

Elle n'a plus que quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre la masse de plus en plus nette. Sûr, c'est un véhicule, un gros même.

Ses pas font craquer les feuilles et les débris sans qu'elle n'y prête de réelle attention. Elle est proche du but. Mais elle s'arrête net en entendant plusieurs claquements successifs sur sa gauche, dans les bois, comme des branches qui cassent. Elle reconnait ces craquements qui lui ont sauvé la vie dans la clairière en distrayant la horde. Mais ici, elle sait qu'ils ne sont pas de bonne augure.

Puis les grognements. Révélateurs. Nombreux.

" _Et merde_ … maugrée-t-elle dans sa tête.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, Emma court, et les râles lui font une véritable haie d'honneur, les premiers rôdeurs surgissant mollement de l'orée des arbres. Le petit fossé longeant la bande goudronnée en piège quelques uns, les faisant perdre l'équilibre et les faisant s'étaler de tout leur long, tandis que les morts suivants leur marchent déjà dessus dans des bruits secs d'os qui cassent, puis humides et mous.

Emma court, droit devant.

Soudain, comme une illumination, elle sait pourquoi elle avance. Elle sait que d'autres gens existent encore. Elle sait qu'il n'y a pas que des morts errants éternellement. Elle sait qu'il n'y a pas uniquement que des meurtriers ou des tortionnaires. Il y a des gens normaux et équilibrés. Elle en est foncièrement convaincue. Parce que ça ne peut pas être autrement. Il le faut.

Alors pourvu que le van qui grandit à vue d'oeil est accessible. Et libre.


	14. Réconfort

**A y est ! C'est l'heure ! Alors voilà le chapitre de la semaine...**

 **Si je tiens ma publication, on attaque le dernier mois.**

 **Merci merci merci !**

 **Ep 6x08...**

* * *

Rick referme doucement la porte derrière lui, Judith dans les bras.

Il sait que Deanna, étendue sur le lit dans la chambre qu'il vient de quitter, vit certainement ses derniers moments. Mais il ne peut rester près de son amie : toute la communauté a besoin de lui maintenant, toute sa famille compte sur lui pour sortir de cette nouvelle invasion de rodeurs, au dehors.

Dans le couloir, pour rejoindre le groupe, il croise la petite femme brune, Emma. Voila. Emma. Il a du mal à se souvenir de son nom. Personnellement, il ne la cotoie pas beaucoup au quotidien, il réalise même qu'il ne lui a sans doute jamais parlé directement. Mais il sait pourtant qu'elle est devenue ces dernières semaines, un des sujets de conversation central. Il devine même qu'elle est la véritable raison pour laquelle Daryl ne loge plus dans la maison 101. Il a appris qu'elle a visiblement sauvé aussi la vie de Carol lors de l'attaque des Wolves.

Mais surtout, Carl lui parle d'elle. Comme pour Michonne avant elle, il se doute que son garçon a adopté la jeune femme, que Carl l'a laissée entrer dans son cercle proche, parce que Carl est fait comme ça. Mais Rick n'y a pas plus prêté attention que ça, trop préoccupé par la vie de la communauté, toujours trop pris par tout ce qui s'est succédé, en bien ou en plus terrible, à Alexandria. Et lui, n'a pas eu l'occasion, et encore moins pris le temps, d'aller volontairement vers la discrète jeune femme.

Alors en la croisant dans le couloir, malgré l'urgence revenue dans l'air, il se contente de la saluer d'un simple hochement de tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux, ne prenant pas la peine d'esquisser même un sourire triste. Il n'a pas le temps, pas l'envie, pas l'énergie. Il faut qu'il sauve sa famille. Encore. Et son coeur endurci lui dit qu'elle n'en fait pas spécialement partie. Pas encore du moins.

Emma croise le regard bleu du chef Grimes et répond d'un furtif pincement de lèvres au hochement de tête sec de l'homme. Elle ne s'attarde pas, elle sait que les rodeurs sont à nouveau à leur porte. Elle sait que Deanna a été blessée gravement. Elle les a vu surgir dans la maison, la petite femme frele soutenue par Rick qui l'a installée à l'étage, d'abord sur la petite banquette puis dans le lit de la grande chambre.

Elle prend une grande inspiration silencieuse avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte, prête a découvrir son amie dans un état désespéré.

Mais c'est un sourire qui l'invite à entrer

.

.

Rick est sorti avec Judith dans les bras.

La femme blessée s'étend à nouveau, lentement, retenant une grimace de douleur, sur le matelas confortable du grand lit.

Sentir la tête, les cheveux fins et doux de l'enfant, l'a apaisée comme elle n'aurait jamais espéré. Cela fait déjà tant d'années qu'elle n'a pas pris soin d'un si petit être. Bien entendu, elle s'est occupée des petits des autres, mais du sien, vraiment…

C'est vrai aussi que cela ne lui a jamais trop manqué. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Elle a entendu Judith pleurer, seule dans son lit, ici, dans cette grande pièce vide, toute seule. Alors elle n'a pas résisté, malgré la douleur de son abdomen, à se lever et venir la réconforter.

Bien sûr, elle a été bien incapable de la soulever et de la sortir du lit, mais elle s'est simplement approchée d'elle, pliée en deux sur les barreaux du lit, oubliant, pour un moment, la douleur.

Deanna a alors parlé doucement à l'enfant, assise dans son petit lit, à pleurer à chaudes larmes, la réconfortant comme elle a pu, caressant sa tête fragile et tiède, sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux de bébé. Et elle qui était venue donner un peu de réconfort en a reçu à son tour au centuple.

Et puis Rick a emmené Judith. Elle ne lui en veut pas, sûre.

A nouveau seule, la femme ferme les yeux encore portée par cette douce sensation. Elle sait que c'est sans doute le dernier véritable et agréable bien-être qu'elle éprouve. Elle en profite alors bien égoïstement.

Puis la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, tout doucement.

Elle voit se glisser la jeune femme brune dans l'ouverture, comme un petit animal effarouché qu'elle est, les mèches courant autour de sa tête comme un halo, les yeux lui dévorant littéralement le visage, accentuant encore cette impression de prise au piège. Mais ce qui a toujours serré le coeur de Deanna, c'est surtout la profonde tristesse émanant de ce regard orange. Depuis qu'elle a accueilli cette femme-enfant, perdue, au seuil d'Alexandria, Deanna n'a jamais vu en Emma qu'une créature seule, mais surtout incroyablement triste. Et de ce fait, son attachement, a été aussi immédiat que vif.

"Emma, ma chérie, c'est toi que je voulais voir… l'accueille Deanna en tendant sa main vers elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit.

\- Je suis si désolée… murmure Emma en s'installant avec précaution.

Elle ne veut pas faire bouger le matelas de son poids, de peur de faire souffrir son amie.

"Tu n'y es pour rien, pourquoi t'en vouloir ? J'ai été imprudente et tout est de ma faute. Maintenant, tu vas suivre Rick et son groupe…

\- Je vais rester avec toi, ici.

\- N'importe quoi… rit faiblement encore Deanna

\- Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Qu'ai-je d'autre à faire de plus _important_?! lui demande Emma, les yeux déjà remplis de larmes impuissantes.

Deanna attire la jeune femme contre elle, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, ne sentant déjà plus la douleur de sa morsure au creux de l'épaule. Elle assouvit simplement son envie de sentir son amie contre elle, de lui apporter un dernier moment de réconfort dont elle a visiblement grand besoin. Parce qu'elle a toujours été douée pour ça, Deanna : réconforter les gens.

"Toi, tu vas suivre Rick et son groupe biensûr. C'est eux ton histoire maintenant...

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'a recueillie, c'est toi qui m'a aidée, qui m'a écoutée… proteste tristement Emma. A mon tour d'être avec toi maintenant que tu en as besoin…

\- Quand tu es arrivée ici, tu te souviens ? commente Deanna, ne tenant pas compte de ses protestations.

Emma hoche la tête, vaincue.

"Tu étais couverte d'hématomes et de cicatrices, sur tout le corps. Pete n'en avait déjà plus cure, mais Denise, elle, était si inquiète pour toi…

\- J'ai eu un accident avec le van de Mister T… explique doucement la jeune femme brune, plus pour elle-même.

\- Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, moi, c'était ton silence… et ta maigreur aussi, évidemment. Et regarde toi maintenant : tu as bien meilleure mine ! Les p'tits plats de Samantha et Elisabeth t'ont bien réussi !"

Deanna, tout sourire, prend le visage d'Emma entre ses mains bouillantes et tremblantes, telle une gentille grand-mère admire sa toute petite-fille.

"Et tu _parles_! dit elle encore fièrement.

\- Juste avec toi… murmure la jeune femme, baissant le regard.

\- Et tu vas continuer de parler… prédit la vieille femme. Carl va t'entendre, il va t'écouter. Il t'aime déjà beaucoup, ce garçon, crois moi… Maggie est une fille extra aussi…"

Deanna marque une pause, s'étendant à nouveau sur son oreiller, regardant le plafond, comme plongée dans un souvenir silencieux.

"Ne te laisse pas enfermer dans tes peurs et ton silence, Emma… continue-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Lisa est là. C'est vrai. Mais elle ne te veut aucun mal. Elle ne t'en veut de rien. Comment le pourrait-elle ?!"

Nouvelle pause. Emma laisse passer le frisson qui la saisit alors à l'idée de la présence de sa fille. Auprès de son amie, Elle parvient à se convaincre, comme à chaque fois, qu'elle ne craint rien. Ni personne.

Puis, comme si Deanna disait la continuité de sa pensée filant dans sa tête, à haute voix, elle reprend :

"Laisse Carl, Michonne, même Rick ou Daryl, t'en convaincre. Laisse les venir à toi. Je me suis trompée sur cet homme. Tu es attachée à lui et il tient à toi. A sa manière, c'est sûr… mais il tient à toi, indéniablement. Laissez-vous faire, un peu, tous les deux… parce qu'ils sont ta famille dorénavant."

Encore un silence. Long. Mais le temps n'a plus vraiment d'importance dans cette pièce dorénavant. On a tout le temps du monde.

"Ils vont prendre soin de toi. Comme tu sais déjà prendre soin d'eux tous. Fais-toi confiance. Tout ira bien, crois-moi."

Deanna sourit, caressant doucement la tête de son amie contre elle en fermant les yeux. Elle a juste ce qu'elle souhaite à cet instant.

Emma entend le battement, anormalement rapide, du coeur de son amie emplir son oreille, sa tête. Elle ne retient plus les larmes silencieuses et chaudes qui coulent sur sa joue. Elle serre un peu plus sa main libre, savourant ces derniers moments, pour les garder à jamais en elle.

.

.

Emma se lève du lit avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son amie sur le front, sur les joues et sur leurs doigts qui se sont à nouveau enlacés. Elles savent que c'est un adieu et qu'elles vont prendre un chemin radicalement différent.

Elle passe près de Michonne, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, depuis un petit instant, les yeux déjà plein de larmes. Mais la femme noire ne manque pas de poser une main tiède et compatissante sur l'épaule d'Emma et de lui adresser un regard triste. Emma la regarde à son tour hochant la tête, posant aussi ses doigts sur les siens souhaitant lui transmettre tout son soutien. Elle sait que Michonne s'est, elle aussi, beaucoup attachée à Deanna et que ses adieux vont être des plus déchirants.

Emma avance seule dans le couloir, entendant la porte derrière elle se refermer doucement sur la femme noire.

Un gros soupir soulève ses épaules alors qu'elle découvre le reste du groupe rassemblé autour de Rick, le visage grave. Tout reste à faire pour trouver leur voie.


	15. Putain de Diable

_**Pardon d'avoir perdu le fil de publication... mais le printemps, les p'tites fleurs, tout ça tout ça m'ont fait quitter la route et entrer dans le bois... Mais je reprends mon panier et rejoins la piste balisée.**_

 _ **Merci encore d'être là !**_

* * *

Ses jambes la brûlent.

Son coeur la brûle.

Sa voix, l'entendant gémir, la brûle.

Elle arrive enfin sur le grand van sombre. Elle s'approche de la portière droite du véhicule, laissant la horde dans son champ de vision, ne voulant pas la perdre des yeux, ne voulant pas leur tourner le dos.

Emma colle son visage contre la vitre fermée. Rien ne semble bouger. Elle aperçoit vaguement le volant, la banquette vide.

Elle tape du plat de sa main sur la caisse arrière dépourvue de vitre. Rien ne lui répond en retour.

Un rôdeur fait le tour du véhicule, attiré par son tapage contre la carrosserie. Il a encore la longueur du véhicule avant de l'atteindre.

" _Aller_ … prie la femme brune en tirant sur la poignée de la portière devant elle de sa main droite, fixant la créature, littéralement en lambeaux, s'approchant nonchalamment.

La poignée s'étire, mais la portière ne s'ouvre pas.

Maintenant, le mort est sur elle, se penche en direction de son cou, les doigts sur son épaule gauche, grattant sa veste.

Mais sa main libre se lève et pousse la tête grise contre la paroi métallique du véhicule. Sa main gauche touche la peau glacée et sèche comme de la pierre et s'enfonce déjà dans la matière molle. Puis la lame au bout de son bras ressort du crane, laissant glisser le corps, inerte, dans le même bruit sourd.

Sa main droite actionne encore la poignée et elle tire de toutes ses forces sur la portière, levant les yeux au ciel.

" _ALLEEEER… !_ crie-t-elle dans sa tête.

La portière se décolle enfin dans un bruit de succion, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre en arrière.

Un cadavre surgit sur la droite cette fois, ne faisant que le tour de l'avant du van. Elle a juste le temps de mettre la portière ouverte entre eux deux, de balancer son sac plastique resté à ses pieds, à l'intérieur, avant de grimper à l'aveuglette dans l'habitacle et de claquer la porte au nez de la créature qui fait glisser ses doigts osseux, ses ongles crissant contre la vitre.

Elle l'observe comme si elle ne le voyait pas, n'entendant que son souffle rapide, faisant déjà de la buée contre la vitre froide, son corps commençant à trembler. Puis ses yeux sont attirés sur le devant du véhicule, l'ouverture large du pare-brise est emplie de cadavres ambulants. Certains passent sans la voir, traversant la route. D'autres s'arrêtent en croisant son regard, poussés par leurs congénères, s'agrippant au capot du moteur, la fixant, elle.

Comme eux, elle est obnubilée, fascinée par ces regards morts. Les corps s'amassent encore et encore, la route est vite noire de monde, de cette foule lente mais mouvante.

Emma sursaute enfin, revenue à sa réalité à cause du balancement maintenant indéniable que le passage de la horde imprime au véhicule. Le van _Vandura_ , pourtant massif, se balance doucement sur ses essieux, de droite à gauche, perpendiculaire qu'il est par rapport au mouvement de la foule de rôdeurs. Une vingtaine d'entre eux tambourine en plus maintenant aux vitres, l'ayant repérée. Elle n'ose pas bouger pour ne pas les agacer davantage. Elle voit la clé de contact enclenchée mais elle n'ose pas non plus démarrer le moteur. De toutes manières, vu l'amoncellement des corps, elle ne pourrait pas avancer, pas se sauver. Cela ne les rendrait sans doute que plus frénétiques.

Alors elle se glisse à l'arrière du camion, ne quittant pas le pare-brise du regard, doucement, s'enfonçant dans la noirceur de la caisse où elle ignore avec quoi - ou avec qui - elle va passer la nuit.

Le sol de l'habitacle ne semble pas encombré. Mais au toucher, il s'avère également brut, métallique et froid.

Alors elle sort la couette du baluchon de plastique qui fait selon elle encore bien trop de bruit. Elle s'emmitoufle, toute entière, repliée en foetus, dans la couverture qui se réchauffe déjà de son corps.

Le van continue à osciller doucement, de sourds _bang !_ éclatent sur la paroi gauche. Emma comprend que certains corps se fracassent simplement contre le véhicule, sans doute poussés par la foule qui arrive toujours plus nombreuse. Elle sursaute à chaque bruit et retient de toutes ses forces la crise de panique qui monte le long de son échine.

Alors elle se pelotonne encore davantage dans sa simple protection de coton, et attend. Le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps, mais les doigts osseux ont cessé de taper aux fenêtres. Son camouflage semble fonctionner. On dirait qu'elle s'est faite oublier du monde.

" _Putain de diable…"_

.

.

Emma ouvre les yeux.

Elle a mal partout.

Ses membres sont ballants, la tête de coté, le visage recouvert d'une masse de cheveux trop longs, sombres et emmêlés.

Lentement, elle décroche la ceinture qui la maintient encore à son siège, dans cette position inconfortable. Son bassin tombe lourdement contre la portière, ravivant encore ses douleurs multiples mais encore difficilement localisables.

Elle attend encore quelques secondes avant de se décider à se redresser pour atteindre la portière passager. Mais elle lui parait loin, là-haut.

Elle s'appuie doucement sur son bras gauche, même si son épaule lui lance une douleur aigüe, elle se redresse lentement.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parait une éternité de petites et grandes douleurs, elle se redresse, pouvant presque se tenir debout dans l'habitacle basculé à la verticale. Elle soulève la portière passager et se hisse, se tortille, à l'extérieur, sur le camion, dans un dernier effort laborieux.

Emma reste assise un moment là, sur la paroi du véhicule couché sur le coté, reprenant son souffle et observant le paysage automnal qui s'étire en contre-bas. Une idée saugrenue lui saute à l'esprit. Depuis qu'elle a perdu Daryl, depuis qu'elle se débrouille toute seule, à nouveau, elle n'est tombée que sur des véhicules de séries télé ringardes ! C'est vrai, la Ford LTD bicolore et maintenant le massif GMC Vendura lui rappellent des personnages de fictions hauts en couleurs et en bons sentiments… les gens étaient nostalgiques au possible ! Mais aujourd'hui, leur mécanique somme toute assez simple, et surtout leur manque criant de technologie, font de ces véhicules, auparavant cultes pour certains, et désuets pour d'autres, les plus adaptés et les plus fonctionnels de l'apocalypse. Elle n'aurait jamais songé pu être sauvée un jour par le van de _Mister T_ ! Même si la seule crevaison d'un pneu a eu raison du gros bahut.

Ne retenant pas un sourire, Emma se décide à sauter avec précautions au bas du camion. La partie inférieure de son corps ne semble pas aussi douloureuse que la supérieure. Elle soulève sa veste et son maillot pour examiner son flanc gauche. La peau au niveau de sa cage thoracique est rougie. Elle s'explique mieux la douleur sourde qu'elle ressent à chacune de ses respirations.

" _Bonne pour de bons gros bleus_ … conclue-t-elle, résignée.

Elle sent également quelque chose d'humide sur le côté de son visage et comprend que ses mèches sont toutes poisseuses. Mais en y posant les doigts, elle réalise qu'elle ne saigne plus que légèrement. Le rétroviseur encore entier est dorénavant trop haut perché. Elle doit avoir une plaie à la tête mais évacue l'idée de son esprit d'un haussement d'épaules : elle regardera ça plus tard. Elle entre une dernière fois dans l'habitacle par la porte arrière pour récupérer son sac à dos et son baluchon de couverture avant de continuer sa route.

.

.

« Heath ! Regarde… dit la femme à l'homme près d'elle en lui tendant sa paire de jumelles.

Perchés sur le rempart métallique, l'homme noir prend l'instrument des mains de son amie et vise la route, barrée d'un poids-lourd un peu avant le virage, devant eux.

Il y a bien du mouvement, là-bas, dans la pénombre qui commence à envahir la lisière de la forêt voisine.

« Garde un œil, je vais prévenir Deanna et je reviens… »

La femme hoche la tête en l'observant descendre de l'échafaudage avec précautions et reprend sa surveillance lointaine.

« Ce n'est pas un cadavre… déclare-t-elle, catégorique pendant que son équipier peut encore l'entendre

\- OK ! Je me dépêche !" lui répond l'homme en piquant un sprint vers une des grandes demeures.

La femme garde les yeux rivés à ses jumelles, avec l'individu qui approche lentement.

« Putain, elle est dans un sale état… marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Annie ! Est-ce que c'est un homme ?! l'interpelle la petite femme d'un certain âge qui arrive à petite foulée, suivie du grand homme noir.

\- Oui. C'est même une femme… Elle est visiblement blessée à la tête, précise Annie, perchée.

\- Que quelqu'un prévienne Pete et Denise ! Qu'ils se tiennent prêts ! ordonne Deanna.

\- Attend… ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?! commente la sentinelle.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame aussitôt la petite femme, du sol.

\- Elle s'est arrêtée… Elle me voit autant que je la vois. Elle le sait.

\- Elle réfléchit… pense tout haut Deanna. Elle a peur ! Heath, ouvre cette porte ! Elle ne doit pas avoir peur… !"

Mais l'homme hésite aussi. Il jette un regard à la femme perchée sur le rempart, focalisée par son observation.

« A y est, elle approche à nouveau… Tu peux ouvrir, Heath…" conclue Annie.

L'homme déverrouille le portail de fer à deux portes, lentement. Les battants grincent d'un son aigu. Il sent la petite femme qui trépigne derrière lui. Il sait qu'elle ne passera pas le seuil, mais il sait qu'elle est très impatiente de pouvoir sauver un être encore vivant, de pouvoir accueillir un nouveau membre.

Il regarde la petite silhouette maigre qui s'approche lentement sur la route.

Il peut effectivement constater son visage couvert d'une tâche de sang sombre sur toute une partie de son visage blafard et sale. Mais il voit aussi d'ici son regard vif et lumineux. Elle semble totalement épuisée.

Il ne s'accorde pas la possibilité de passer lui-même le seuil de l'enceinte. Elle doit venir jusqu'à eux. C'est la règle.

Elle arrive enfin à sa hauteur et il s'efface pour la laisser pénétrer dans Alexandria.

Il ne parvient pas à lui sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la dévisager, comme un enfant qui observe une personne inconnue. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il est aussi content de voir un nouveau visage.

Deanna, elle, ne se gêne pas pour lui ouvrir les bras en signe de bienvenue et de l'assaillir de paroles bienveillantes.

« Bienvenue jeune fille… ! lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, observant son visage. Que t'est-il arrivé, pour être dans cet état ?! Nous allons soigner tout ça, viens avec moi… tout est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité… »


	16. En fin de course

**Nous voila à 50 mètres de l'arrivée... terrible épisode 6x09, pour vous situer la ligne de départ... on connait le score de certains... mais d'autres ?**

 **Merci d'être encore là pour cet avant-dernier chapitre !**

* * *

Rick a attendu le retour de la samouraï plus froide et déterminée que jamais. Quand tout le monde a compris le plan du flic, tous se sont regardés interloqués puis ont été dégoûtés mais vite résignés. C'est bien la seule solution possible.

Emma _ressent_ une seconde l'expérience dans la clairière et sait que cela peut fonctionner. Une fois les ponchos de draps enfilés par tous, chacun tartine alors son voisin, surmontant son dégoût. Carl s'est rapproché d'Emma dès qu'elle les a rejoints. Michonne commence à badigeonner le garçon, puis après avoir croisé le regard de la jeune femme, derrière lui, d'un air entendu, se tourne vers un autre habitant. Emma entreprend alors d'étaler la matière visqueuse noire et puante sur le dos du garçon devant elle. Faisant virer le tissu clair au rouge sombre.

"A mon tour, murmure le garçon en se tournant face à elle.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise, alors qu'il dépose de la matière sur sa poitrine, sur son drap encore immaculé.

"Merci… articule-t-elle avec un sourire vite avorté.

Puis elle fait de même sur lui, sur ses épaules, et son torse, continuant ce que Michonne a commencé.

Rick s'occupe de Jessie et il se retourne pour voir comment se débrouille Carl. Il comprend, encore avec un peu d'étonnement, qu'il a encore loupé un passage entier de la vie de son fils en le découvrant avec Emma. Il n'a pas vraiment écouté son enfant quand il a commencé à parler de la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas sur le moment, qu'elle entrait doucement, sans heurt, dans sa vie.

Il a tant eu à faire qu'il n'a encore rien suivi du reste, ni même de l'intégration de Carl dans cette communauté. Il sait que le garçon veille sur sa soeur nuit et jour, s'en est vite rassuré et en a aussi vite conclu que cela devait remplir tout son temps. Il s'est, à l'évidence, encore trompé. Mais même si une pointe de culpabilité lui pince le ventre, il est vite heureux que son fils s'en sorte finalement sans lui.

Puis voilà, vient le moment où tout le monde semble prêt. Tous sont recouverts de leur drap sanglant, armés par en dessous.

Rick se retourne pour voir son groupe massé derrière lui, et observe son fils encore une toute dernière seconde. Il ressent cette conscience absolue d'un instant qui marquera encore leur vie à tous, il le sait. Et il note encore que Carl a choisi de rester près d'Emma, sans lui demander son avis et encore moins sa permission. Il comprend soudain que si même Daryl semble faire confiance cette fille aux yeux du reste du monde - allant jusqu'à, parait-il, partager le même lit - alors il peut sans doute laisser couler. Cette fille peut certainement veiller sur son garçon. Et cela lui donne une pointe d'espoir et de courage supplémentaires pour affronter ce qui les attend dehors. Carl ne sera pas seul si lui ne s'en sort pas.

Emma touche une dernière fois le manche de son couteau, ne sentant pas la lame contre la peau de son ventre qui en a pris la température. Puis elle glisse une main dans son dos, s'assurant une dernière fois que le petit pistolet de Carol est bien là lui aussi. Un éclair de conscience la saisit : et Carol, où est Carol _maintenant_ ?!

Mais Rick se charge de la ramener à son présent immédiat :

"On y va, les uns derrière les autres… ordonne-t-il, d'une voix basse mais dure, adressant un regard ferme à chacun d'entre eux avant d'ouvrir la marche.

Ils commencent à avancer lentement à la queue leu leu dans le couloir, passant le canapé, calé debout au pied de l'escalier, chacun leur tour, lentement. Puis ils comprennent que les marcheurs n'ont pas conscience de leur présence. Alors ils continuent à avancer les uns derrière les autres, et font une pause sur le perron. Les visages se figent encore davantage devant l'horreur qui se présente à eux. Les rues sont envahies par une foule noire, grouillante, terrifiante.

Rick ne s'éternise pas, pour ne pas être lui-même tétanisé par la peur. Il avance et le groupe se met en marche. Emma est presque collée au dos de Carl devant elle. Sa bouche n'est qu'à quelques centimètres d'un amas de chair pourrie collée sur le tissu du garçon. Il avance un peu et un espace se crée entre eux. Elle baisse les yeux avec l'impression de _déjà vu_ , alors qu'elle ne voit plus que le sol de bois, mais une main entre dans son champ de vision. Sans se retourner, sans un mot, Carl lui tend la main par derrière, restant droit et solide devant elle. Elle prend sa main déjà plus grande que la sienne, comme on tient un enfant avant de traverser la rue. Mais Carl manipule ses doigts dès qu'il sent sa paume contre la sienne, pour enlacer leurs doigts, les nouer. Pour qu'ils ne se lâchent plus. Cette sensation de _déjà vu_ est de plus en plus forte, mais elle refuse de se laisser gagner par la terreur qui pourrait la figer net. Elle donne une légère pression à leur étreinte à laquelle il répond immédiatement, un peu plus fort. Emma lève les yeux sur le chapeau, les mèches de cheveux sombres, devinant la nuque fragile en dessous. Le garçon est mort de trouille.

Ils avancent dans le brouhaha lancinant. N'entendant que le mot répété de Sam.

"Maman ?"

.

.

Emma n'entend pas le mot de Carl devant elle

"Papa ?"

La balle a touché le garçon. Elle l'a vue transpercer sa tête, avec effroi, avant d'avoir elle-même la tête projetée violemment sur le coté, la déséquilibrant. Mais elle a lutté pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long. Elle sait que si elle tombe, c'est fini. Sam, Jessie, Ron, tout a été si vite.

Elle a a presque tourné sur elle-même sous la force de l'impact, le champ de vision penchant dangereusement vers le bitume derrière elle, mais elle se redresse et cherche immédiatement Carl du regard. Où est Carl ?!

Elle aperçoit Rick déjà à quelques mètres devant, puis le poncho de Carl pendant sur le coté, sa tête bringuebalant, inerte. Son père l'emporte en courant, Michonne lui ouvrant la voie à coups de sabre redoutables.

" _Nooon... !"_ hurle sa pensée

Emma se met à courir, tentant de les rejoindre avant que le chemin jusqu'à eux ne soit à nouveau fermé par les rôdeurs. Elle avance, sans réfléchir, sans prendre le temps d'avoir peur, seulement muée par son refus catégorique.

Après avoir vu Sam, puis Jessie, assaillis, engloutis par les cadavres, la peur a même disparu. Emma a à nouveau les pensées blanches. Elle se contente de rester debout, coûte que coûte. Rick est dorénavant son cap et elle ne le lâche plus des yeux tandis que ses jambes se mettent à courir pour le rejoindre.

Mais elle ne rattrape pas son retard et quand elle arrive sur le perron, la porte se referme déjà sur Michonne.

Elle entre à son tour dans la maison. Tout le monde s'agite, comme au ralenti, elle entend les injonctions de Denise qui s'active autour de la civière bleue. Emma voit la tête de Carl, ses longs cheveux pendent dans le vide, au bord de la table. Et elle ne peut plus bouger, finalement figée, le souffle coupé. En attente.

Heath et Spencer assistent le jeune docteur, tandis que Rick s'approche de la fenêtre de l'entrée, à quelques centimètres d'elle, sans la voir, focalisé vers l'extérieur.

.

.

Elle est à nouveau dehors, et son bras frappe, dans un rythme effréné, implacable.

Rick est passé devant elle, sans la voir, poussant le petit rideau de la fenêtre une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte d'entrée.

" _Que fais tu ?"_ a demandé Michonne, alors que la porte se refermait déjà.

Emma a eu comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Elle a regardé autour d'elle, cherchant et trouvant une arme digne de ce nom sur le plan de travail. Un couteau de cuisine large et long de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Léger. Efficace. Idéal.

Elle regarde la civière une dernière fois, n'osant s'approcher pour ne pas déranger Denise, avant de sortir à son tour.

Elle avance sur le perron, et prend le temps de repérer Rick dans la pénombre, avant de le suivre, bousculant les cadavres qui s'approchent d'elle pour les déséquilibrer avant de leur asséner son coup fatal. Puis elle répète sa routine, encore et encore et encore.

Toujours plus de rôdeurs s'approchent, tendent leurs bras maigres, grattent son vêtement, avant de tomber à ses pieds. Puis elle aperçoit Aaron, Heath, et Spencer qui ont rejoint, eux aussi, le chef d'Alexandria. Et cela lui donne encore du courage et de la vigueur au bras. Elle reste proche de Michonne et Rick mais comprend qu'ils vont vite être cernés par les cadavres face à eux, et l'enceinte haute et métallique dans leur dos.

Quand une lueur gigantesque et dorée surgit droit devant, au-delà de la horde. D'un regard de Rick, les bras s'activent derechef, frappent, martèlent, écrasent, tranchent, percent, brisent, achèvent. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore. _Encore_.

.

.

Le jour est là. Gris. Enfumé. Puant la mort et l'essence.

Tous les survivants d'Alexandria sont sur le perron de la maison 74, abasourdis, épuisés, mais surtout dans l'attente.

Abraham entre dans la maison aménagée en infirmerie. Daryl fait recoudre son épaule par une Denise très appliquée. Le grand homme roux pénètre plus avant dans la maison. Un silence surréaliste règne entre ces murs. Le contraste de la veille est saisissant. Emma voit Abraham arriver dans le salon, du canapé où elle est étendue. La belle chemise blanche de l'homme est maculée de grandes taches rouges. Le bleu de son pantalon et le canon du fusil qui pointe derrière son dos lui fait davantage penser à un soldat de la Sécession, plutôt qu'un survivant de l'épidémie de la Mort Toujours Vivante. Il lui sourit doucement en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils près d'elle.

"Carl… ? demande-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête en reposant son dos massif contre le dossier du fauteuil, posant son avant bras sur son front, éreinté.

"Quoi ?! se redresse Emma, alarmée.

\- Je veux dire qu'il ne s'est pas encore réveillé… pas de panique, jeune fille… levant une main en signe d'apaisement, fermant les yeux.

Emma se rallonge sur son coussin, alors que la tête lui tourne déjà.

"Sympa la coupe… l'informe Abraham, les yeux toujours fermés, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle ne peut retenir un sourire triste, fermant les yeux à son tour, faisant déborder les larmes qui roulent, chaudes, sur ses joues.

.

.

Puis tout a été enfin terminé. Aaron s'est approché d'Emma, posant une main sur son épaule avant de se pencher vers elle.

"Emma ? Tu m'entends ? demande-t-il doucement, inquiet.

Elle lève enfin son regard vers lui et hoche la tête.

"Viens avec moi, on va essayer de nettoyer ça… lui propose-t-il sur le même ton.

Ils sont dans les premiers à rejoindre la maison 74. Tous les habitants encore debout semblent déambuler tels des rôdeurs eux-mêmes, perdus, déconnectés.

Aaron et Emma trouve Denise qui prend la jeune femme en charge au premier regard. Calmement. Mais immédiatement.

Emma réalise que quelque chose a coulé, a piqué son oeil gauche, recouvert son visage, collé ses cheveux encore défaits, humides de sueur, sales de sang mort.

"Ce n'est pas très confortable, mais allonge toi sur la civière, s'il te plait… lui demande Denise.

\- La civière est libre ? lui demande Emma. Alors Carl… ?

\- Il est dans un des lits… ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Emma, la rassure la jeune femme à lunettes, le regard doux.

Denise observe le visage d'Emma sans plus la regarder dans les yeux, l'expression concentrée.

"Aaron, peux tu me trouver la tondeuse sur l'une des étagères, et de quoi nettoyer tout ça, s'il te plait ? demande-t-elle toujours calmement à Aaron qui s'exécute.

L'homme sort de la pièce après avoir lâché la main d'Emma, étendue sur la civière.

Emma regarde le plafond, l'esprit vidé, et porte ses doigts à sa tempe gauche. Elle est collante, visqueuse et froide. _Comme celle d'un rôdeur_ , l'idée fusant dans sa tête.

"Ne touche pas ! lui somme précipitamment Denise, revenue vers elle, en lui enlevant la main de sa blessure.

Elle fait entrer ses doigts dans son champ de vision et les découvre ensanglantés de rouge sombre.

"Merde… dit-elle dans un subit sanglot.

La peur est revenue, son coeur s'accélère avec la panique qui pointe.

Mais Aaron est de retour. Il se penche sur elle, avec un triste sourire.

"Je l'ai trouvée ! présentant son trophée tendant l'appareil dans la seconde suivante à Denise, voulant atténuer l'urgence emplissant encore l'air.

Aaron pose une dernière fois sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma avant de sortir de la maison.

Emma regarde Denise qui lui demande son accord d'un regard, levant l'appareil. Elle hoche légèrement la tête et reporte ses yeux sur le plafond alors que la tondeuse vrombit très près de son oreille gauche, réveillant la douleur assoupie.


	17. Muskogee

_**Voila, c'est l'épilogue… mais là, nous ne connaissons pas vraiment les scores de chacun... et il va bien falloir patienter.**_ _ **Alors en attendant...**_

 _ **Et puis parce que je suis arrivée bien au-delà de tout ce que je voulais dire dans cette petite histoire de rien du tout.**_

 _ **Merci d'être venu(e)(s) jusqu'ici, de m'avoir encouragée, et soutenue (Epo, Erienna, Angel-la-mordue… principalement et tous ceux qui ne se sont pas manifestés), vous m'avez permise de progresser par rapport à ma première fic. Emma a aussi bien grandi grâce à vous.**_

 _ **Merci tant et tant.**_

 _ **6x15 et 6x16…**_

* * *

Emma est dans la salle de bain, et va pour mener encore sa lutte quotidienne, pour donner un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Son regard fixe son reflet face à elle. Tout a encore tellement changé.

Deanna.

Sam, Jessie et Ron.

Carl.

Denise.

Emma ne sourit plus. Elle n'a même plus l'envie d'essayer. Son reflet reste de toutes manières impassible.

Elle rabat tous ses cheveux sur son épaule droite et passe ses doigts écartés dans la masse épaisse et très emmêlée.

Daryl surgit en silence et s'appuie, sans un mot, contre le chambranle de la porte ouverte, sur le même mur que le miroir. Elle le voit dans son champ de vision mais continue à s'occuper, faisant mine de rien. Elle saisit son peigne et brosse vigoureusement, comme à son habitude, voire même encore plus brutalement.

Visiblement plus calme que la veille, Daryl l'observe sans gêne, le bout de son pouce contre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, son pied droit posé sur le dessus de son pied gauche.

"Tu y vas fort… constate-t-il doucement.

\- On s'en fout… continuant son manège auto-destructeur.

Il entre dans la pièce et farfouille dans un tiroir de la commode sur le mur opposé avant de se retourner, ajoutant sa tête au-dessus de celle de la jeune femme dans le reflet du miroir.

Emma fixe enfin les yeux bleus du reflet, interrompant son mouvement, le regard interrogateur.

Daryl s'approche d'elle sur sa gauche et lève sa trouvaille à hauteur de son visage.

"Ho ho ! Que veux-tu me faire avec ça ? Levant son pauvre peigne comme une défense bien dérisoire.

\- Denise a bien dit qu'il fallait garder la plaie propre et la peau autour, saine, récitant les mots de leur amie. Il faut donc raser… et je n'ai que cette lame.

Emma ne peut retenir un lourd soupir chevrotant en le regardant, avant de hocher la tête et de fixer à nouveau son reflet pour présenter le côté gauche de sa tête au chasseur.

La veille, quand elle a vu arriver à toute vitesse, le vieux pick-up qui n'a qu'à peine ralenti au passage du portail métallique, et qui a freiné très brutalement quelques mètres plus loin, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de colère, Emma a senti qu'un nouveau malheur avait encore frappé.

En voyant descendre Rosita, lentement, toute pâle, d'un coté du véhicule ; puis Daryl, de l'autre, beaucoup plus rageusement, Emma n'a pas mis de temps à comprendre, comme tous les autres autour d'elle qui se précipitaient vers eux. Avant que les mots ne soient prononcés, elle le sentait. Denise n'était définitivement plus.

Sans surprise, Daryl a disparu pour le reste de la soirée, et Emma est finalement rentrée se coucher, toute abasourdie de chagrin. Elle a laissé une des lampes du salon allumée, au cas où, avant de monter dans la pénombre de l'étage.

Mais elle ne dormait toujours pas quand il a fini par venir se jeter sur le matelas, tout habillé, comme la plupart du temps.

La jeune femme s'est alors recroquevillée encore davantage de son coté du lit, n'osant bouger, n'osant le déranger de sa présence, faisant mine de dormir, alors qu'il gigotait et soupirait sans cesse.

Plongée dans sa propre tristesse, Emma n'a pas eu la force, là, même dans le noir, d'affronter la rage, la culpabilité, et certainement les paroles blessantes, mais involontaires parce que malheureuses, que pourrait lui cracher l'homme près d'elle.

Elle a préféré attendre le jour, pour essayer de briser le silence dans lequel il était en train de se murer, ne réalisant pas qu'elle se construisait la même muraille.

Mais le jour pointe à peine, et elle ne peut que le regarder dans le miroir. Elle voudrait tant pouvoir l'aider, alléger le poids qu'il se met lui-même sur la conscience.

Daryl pose sa main gauche délicatement sur le haut de sa tête, dans les cheveux encore longs et commence à frotter doucement sa lame de barbier sur la partie déjà rase de sa chevelure. Elle sent bien la fraîcheur de la lame quand il l'approche très près de la blessure mais ne bronche pas. Elle se concentre sur le reflet de l'homme qui fixe intensément son crâne, focalisé sur son travail minutieux, un bout de langue rose pointant à la lisière de ses lèvres serrées. Elle aperçoit furtivement le petit garçon camouflé derrière la culpabilité, la peine et la souffrance de l'homme adulte.

Daryl rase la partie gauche du crâne d'Emma, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher la plaie recousue, à l'horizontal, qui court de la tempe jusqu'au au-delà de l'oreille.

Depuis quelques heures seulement, ils ont enlevé le gros pansement blanc que Denise tenait propre deux fois par jour. De gros fils sombres transpercent la peau fine et blanche. Alors qu'elle passait l'aiguille chirurgicale à travers les lèvres de la plaie ouverte, Denise avait précisé que les fils devraient tomber d'eux-mêmes plus tard. Aujourd'hui, plus personne n'est là pour les enlever donc il faudra bien qu'ils fassent eux aussi leur part du boulot.

Une fois son travail terminé, Daryl passe doucement sa main sur la peau dorénavant lisse pour enlever les derniers cheveux coupés. Il pose sa bouche une grande seconde à la lisière des cheveux longs sur le dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

"Voilà, ma p'tite Muskogee… murmure-t-il, comme pour la féliciter d'être restée tranquille.

Se sachant seuls et hors de tous regards, Emma se laisse à passer son bras gauche autour de sa taille et pose son front contre son torse.

"Merci Grand Chef, marmonne-t-elle affectueusement.

Emma entend et sent le soupir qui soulève la poitrine de l'homme. Cette seule respiration brise le mur qu'ils ont érigé entre eux dans la nuit. Ils savent aussi tout deux que ce petit rituel va dorénavant se reproduire en souvenir de leur amie disparue.

.

.

"Rick ! Je dois venir aussi ! se précipite Emma vers Grimes, planté devant la porte ouverte du camping-car.

L'homme secoue la tête en la regardant approcher.

"Non Emma…

\- Pourquoi non ?! s'écrit-elle. Vous emmenez Maggie, je peux au moins rester avec elle et essayer de la réconforter ! Et Daryl, Rosita et Michonne ont disparu ! Je peux vous aider ! s'écrit elle encore, telle une enfant capricieuse, mais convaincue. Je sais me défendre, je _sais_ le faire ! se penchant, voulant accrocher le regard de l'homme fixé alors au sol devant lui. Je ne peux pas encore rester là à me contenter d'attendre qu'il revienne… !

\- Em'... levant les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il te plaît, je te promets que je ne serai pas un boulet… encore suppliante.

\- Tu n'es pas un boulet Emma… la corrige Rick d'une voix douce. C'est que...

\- Laisse la venir, Papa… l'interrompt calmement Carl en s'approchant d'eux, chargé de matériel qu'il va pour installer dans le véhicule.

Son ton n'est pas quémandeur mais plutôt conciliant. Comme si la venue d'Emma est pour lui aussi une évidence.

Rick regarde le garçon monter dans le camping-car, qui ne songe même pas à en rajouter. Son fils est un homme dorénavant et il lui parle d'égal à égal, visiblement.

Ce qu'ils ignorent tous les deux, c'est qu'après l'invasion des rôdeurs, comme tous les autres, Daryl a découvert, avec sans doute plus d'effroi et d'inquiétude, qu'Emma avait été blessée aussi. Même si c'était beaucoup moins grave que pour Carl, bien sûr. Daryl a pourtant donné pour instruction à Rick de la garder dans l'enceinte d'Alexandria ; quoi que _lui_ fasse. Et Rick, sur le moment, a promis à son ami de la garder en sécurité.

Rick se souvient aussi que c'est Emma qui a couvert les arrières de Carl lors de leur avancée périlleuse et meurtrière au milieu des marcheurs. Et que par sa position, elle a pris la balle, en fin de vitesse, qui a failli tuer son garçon. Et c'est encore Emma qu'il a retrouvée derrière lui, quelques minutes plus tard, la première au coté de Michonne, lors de son attaque finale aussi enragée que folle. Il l'a vue se battre contre les cadavres ambulants et il sait qu'elle a fait sa part du travail. Largement…

Peut-être que Daryl n'éprouve pour elle, et son allure très frêle, qu'un besoin irrépressible de la protéger et de la tenir à l'écart de tout danger telle une petite chose fragile. Comme pour la majorité des femmes qui osent dépasser un poil l'espace vital du chasseur, d'ailleurs. Mais Rick a surtout vu ce dont elle est vraiment capable. Elle n'est pas que petite et frêle. Certes, elle ne sait pas a priori tirer. Mais il l'a vue à l'oeuvre au corps à corps contre tous les gabarits pourrissants qui se sont présentés à elle. Et la petite créature maigre n'a jamais fléchi. Jamais. Il le reconnaît maintenant objectivement.

Le flic reporte alors son attention sur la jeune femme toujours plantée devant lui, têtue. En plus, Daryl est encore parti sans les prévenir, et il revoit encore Emma courir dans la rue ce matin-là, ses mèches volant dans son dos, pas encore tressées, contrairement à son habitude, visiblement prise de court elle aussi. Il avait d'ailleurs été frappé par la blancheur de la partie de sa tête blessée, lisse de tout cheveu. Elle était arrivée, affolée, désespérée, frustrée aussi, devant le portail qui se refermait déjà sur le van beige emmenant Glenn, Michonne et Rosita, et le ronflement de la moto déjà loin… Comme si le chasseur avait, ironiquement, prédit l'avenir.

Alors, pour la peine, il lui donne finalement son accord, d'un pincement de lèvres et d'un hochement de tête, convaincu.

.

.

Eugène passe derrière le volant du camping-car, résolu.

Emma s'installe sur le fauteuil passager, regardant l'homme timide à côté d'elle. En même temps, là, il se tortille presque comme un gamin de 16 ans qui prend enfin le volant pour la première fois. La contradiction est flagrante et lui serre le ventre.

Eugène voulait partir seul et laisser le groupe comme leur plan l'avait défini. Sauf qu'elle a levé la main pour attirer l'attention des hommes préoccupés. Malgré l'urgence, ils se sont alors tournés vers elle.

Oui, la stratégie d'Eugène était sans doute la bonne : les Sauveurs ignoraient le nombre qu'ils pouvaient être à l'intérieur du véhicule : un seul ou une dizaine… Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'ils les avaient arrêtés sur les différentes routes, ils avaient au moins pu voir deux personnes : Abraham et Sasha, au devant du véhicule. Alors elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait prendre la place de Sasha, histoire d'avoir un leurre le plus fidèle possible.

Rick l'a fixée en silence de longues secondes. Elle n'a osé argumenter davantage, le laissant réfléchir à sa guise, le laissant prendre sa propre décision.

"Elle a raison… a-t-il fini par déclarer.

Il n'a pas décroché ses yeux clairs de la jeune femme, qui l'a remercié en hochant la tête, avant de suivre Eugène dans le long camion aménagé.

Et la voilà là, assise dans un fauteuil encore bien trop grand pour elle, la route grande ouverte devant eux. La route ouverte, toute droite vers la fin. Sans aucun doute. Mais qui offre un but pour le reste de son groupe.

.

.

Eugène est à sa gauche, comme elle, à genoux et quasi en larmes. Quelques Sauveurs ont surgi et les ont arrêtés peu de temps après leur départ. Ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de frapper Eugène au visage alors qu'il se débattait mollement pour descendre du véhicule. Emma a alors vite compris que c'était inutile de lutter ou de tenter de fuir. Un des hommes la soulevait déjà à moitié en la tenant par le col de sa veste pour la faire descendre à son tour les deux marches du camion. Mais elle a semblé perdre l'équilibre et d'agacement, l'homme l'a secouée violemment par le pan de son vêtement et étant encore trop proche de la carrosserie, sa tête a oscillé et le côté de son visage a frappé la paroi métallique. La douleur s'est encore réveillée et elle a senti la peau de son arcade sourcilière droite céder, le liquide tiède couler et une brûlure à la pommette juste en dessous. Son oeil a piqué à nouveau, empli de liquide épais et colorant sa vision de rouge sombre. Mais cela n'avait encore aucune espèce d'importance. Parce qu'ils pensaient que leur diversion faisait son office, que les autres avançaient vers leur vraie destination.

Alors voir son groupe, si fort et invincible, pris au piège, tout comme eux, faibles, et alignés tous à genoux, lui fait mal.

Mais sa douleur est bien loin d'être à son paroxysme. Parce que ces pseudo Sauveurs n'ont pas encore lancé leur dernière salve. D'un des véhicules, sont extirpés sans douceur, Daryl, Michonne, Rosita et Glenn...!

Emma ne peut retenir un inaudible gémissement en découvrant l'état général du chasseur visiblement très affaibli.

Evidemment, Maggie, déjà à genoux, le teint gris, l'inquiète tout autant, redoutant qu'elle ne s'écroule à tout instant, et attire ainsi l'attention clairement meurtrière de l'homme à la batte.

Mais la surprise de trouver Glenn, Michonne et Daryl ici lui fait toucher tout le désespoir de leur situation.

Alors que ce Negan s'écoute parler, s'amuse à instaurer sa terreur en exposant les règles de son nouveau monde esclavagiste, joue avec son arme de bois et de ferraille - que sa folie surnomme même Lucille - Emma regarde chaque membre de son groupe, de sa nouvelle famille, dans son coeur à elle du moins. Et sa famille est terrorisée, oui, mais même à genoux, encore fière, toujours droite et digne.

Negan égraine lentement son _Am-Stram-Gram_ sadique. Il s'approche d'elle… tant mieux. Ainsi, il s'éloigne d'autant de Daryl, Rick ou même de Carl… Elle relève son regard flamboyant de haine vers l'homme qui lui rend un sourire de dents blanches, les yeux amusés, penchant la tête vers sa droite, fixant la blessure d'Emma, comme impressionné du style de la jeune femme.

"Gram…"

Elle ferme les yeux en inspirant lentement une dernière goulée d'air, attendant la fin.

Puis éclate le bruit sourd et humide et un autre et un autre _et un autre_ …

* * *

 _ **Bonnes lectures !**_

 _ **Bon été !**_

 _ **Et certainement à bientôt ;)**_


End file.
